Beyond the Horizon
by MoonlitSky321
Summary: .AU. Two years have passed since Annabeth Chase threw her past life and joined her son of Poseidon in Camp Half-Blood and exploring the seas. It has been peaceful and perfect. But all good things must come to an end. When the gods call for her and her friends, Annabeth finds herself plunged into another dangerous adventure. And this time, she isn't so sure they can save the day.
1. Prologue

_**Note: **You have asked for it, and I am here to deliever it! :) Yay! I have been able to write this with all of you in mind! I have the most amazing reviewers in the whole wide world! :D Thanks a ton to all who reviewed, favoured, followed, or simply read _Aye, Aye Captain_! I love you guys!_

_I hope you enjoy this sequel as much as I will enjoy writing it! I already have tons of ideas! :D_

_Enjoy!_

**_Discalimer: _**_I do not own Percy Jackson! :(_

-.-

_**Prologue**_

High up in the cotton-like clouds, Mount Olympus stood beautiful and untouched. The streets were lively with wind nymphs playing the sweetest melodies and the inhabiting citizens of the ancient, beautiful city laughed and danced along. It was a wonderful day.

Encased in one of the many majestic temples, Lady Aphrodite sat in front of her vanity, adjusting a non-existent mistake in her perfect makeup. Once she was satisfied, she ran her brush through her ever-changing hair, glancing at the glowing orb beside her vanity every once in a while.

She giggled happily.

The orb showed the sleeping figures of Aphrodite's favorite couple, tangled together in the sheets. The young woman's head rested on the young man's chest while his arms circled her shoulders snugly.

Aphrodite had favored those two from the moment they met in that small cabin on the ship. She was sure, as always, that they would be great together. And, as always, she was right.

Despite what the young woman's mother and the young man's father said, Aphrodite was certain that their relationship will last and stay strong. Of course, that didn't entitle that the goddess of love couldn't have her fun with them every once in a while.

Aphrodite abandoned her orb-gazing and walked towards her walk-in closet. She selected her finest red dress and changed into it. She placed her belt around her waist, adjusted it, and reached out for her perfume.

She paused, confused.

She could have sworn that she had left her perfume beside her belt. She always left it there since a lot of it could cause a lot of mayhem.

Aphrodite walked out of her closet and searched through her vanity. Panicking now, she strode towards her nightstand, and then to her wooden chest. The perfume was not there.

Her scream echoed throughout the temple and down towards the lively streets.

-.-


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Percy Jackson! :(_

-.-

_**Chapter 1**_

The scream that echoed around the cool cabin's walls startled him awake.

Percy Jackson's hand reached for Riptide; he jumped out of the bed…only to land face-first on the floor because of the tangled sheets around his legs.

_How heroic_, he thought, grunting.

"Oh gods! Oh gods! _Percy_!"

Kicking the sheets away, Percy stood up and ran towards the ajar bathroom door, uncapping Riptide.

"Annabeth!" he pushed open the door, readied his sword, and paused.

The first thing that registered in his mind was that Annabeth looked extremely cute with her tangled 'just-woke-up' hair, stripped pajama pants and matching spaghetti strap top. She was pressed up on the wall opposite to the sink, her toothbrush in her hand.

His cheeks flushed at the sight of her.

The second thing that registered was the palm-sized, eight legged arachnid that sat comfortably in front of the faucet, looking at Annabeth Chase with innocence.

Percy couldn't help but smirk. He capped Riptide and leaned against the door frame, arms crossed, watching Annabeth squirm in her place.

She glared at him. "What are you doing?" she hissed, glancing fearfully at the spider as if her voice might make it move. "Kill it!"

"Actually, I am enjoying the view. You look cute."

"_Percy_—" she warned, hissing his name.

Percy Jackson grinned. "Yes, sweetheart?"

The spider's eight legs moved forward. Annabeth jumped, startled and afraid.

Percy shook his head, astonished. He had seen Annabeth stab the ugliest, scariest, most disgusting-looking monsters without batting an eye or flinching. He saw her look at a telekhine without fear—and they were the most horrid creatures! And yet, she quivered like a frightened, little girl in front of a _spider_!

He abandoned his place against the door frame and walked back to the cabin. He returned with a paper and advanced towards the spider.

Annabeth watched him, secretly admiring his lean torso. He was clad in black shorts and a fit undershirt that showed his muscles. Her fingers itched to run through his messy, black hair.

While she secretly admired his physique, Percy had already coaxed the spider in to the paper and turned to dispose of it.

Annabeth stayed against the wall until Percy came back.

"It's free to roam camp now!" he announced.

She relaxed and slumped against the wall, letting out a breath she wasn't aware she held in.

He smirked and walked over towards her.

"Wipe that smirk off your face." Annabeth scowled.

"I just find it hard to believe that you fear _spiders_ and not scary, big _monsters_."

"Spiders _are_ big and scary monsters!"

"No, they are not!"

"Yes, they are!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Oh well, we should blame your mother for this. If she hadn't turned Arachne into a—"

"Don't you dare turn this on my mother, son of Poseidon!"

"Why not? It's true, daughter of Athena!"

Annabeth glared at him. Percy laughed wrapping his arms around her waist and drawing her closer.

"You're cute." He repeated, kissing her brow.

She sighed. "I'm sorry I gave you quite the scare."

"Nah. Just glad you're safe." Then he grinned. "And spider-less."

She rolled her eyes fondly. "Seaweed Brain."

"Yes?"

She leaned up and kissed him. "Good morning."

-.-

Piper's eyes snapped open at the shrill scream that echoed inside her cabin. She sat up straight and her hand curled around her knife's hilt.

"What is it?" she yelled, jumping to her feet.

She was ambushed by a blur of arms. She slammed back into the bed.

"James asked me out!" Lacy screamed. At the words, all her half-sisters screamed as well.

Piper sighed, rolled her eyes at the pink ceiling, and gently pushed the younger girl away. She smiled at her.

"That's great, Lacy! I'm happy for you!"

The fifteen-years-old blushed, but the smile wasn't going to be erased anytime soon.

Over Lacy's shoulder, Piper saw Drew Tanaka smirk and roll her eyes fondly. Piper smiled. They really had come a long way since they have first met.

"Tell her how he did it!" one of her sisters yelled.

"Well, we were having breakfast and he came up—"

"All cute and blushing!" several voices informed, giggling behind their hands.

But Piper was groaning silently. She had slept late _again_. She had lost count on how many days she had missed breakfast because she slept late. That wasn't like her—she was usually a morning person and the first one up and about the cabin. She should be—she was the head counselor, after all.

"—and I said yes!"

The screams began again.

Piper lay back down, covering her face with her hands. Why, oh _why_ was she a daughter of Aphrodite?

The cabin's door slammed open. Jason Grace and Leo Valdez stood outside, looking out of breath, worried, and holding their weapons ready. Leo was waving his hammer around.

"Show yourself, you ugly creature!" he was yelling.

Piper jumped up. "Jason!" and she rushed over into his arms.

Jason held her tightly, his Imperial Gold sword still ready for an attack. "What's wrong?! What's the problem!?"

"What?" Piper asked, blinking. "There is no problem."

"But we heard screaming!" Leo exclaimed.

Piper sighed.

Drew laughed, strutting over towards the door. "We were just over-reacting a bit. Everything is under control." She ran her hand down Jason's arm, giving him a flirtatious wink. "Welcome back, Jason." And she walked away.

Piper scowled. Well, it seems that they haven't come a long way after all.

Jason shuddered. "I wish she'd stop doing that."

"Wouldn't be Drew if she did," Leo grinned. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." And he ran away before Piper can deliver her punch.

Jason chuckled. "Missed me?"

"You're back early," she said, looking at him inquiringly. "Is everything okay?"

His blue eyes darkened for the slightest moment, before his grin slid back into place. "A bit of a complication, but hey, complications are everywhere, aren't they?"

"Nothing too serious, though, right?" she asked, worried.

"Nothing you should worry about," he whispered, kissing her temple. "I'll step out, let you get dressed, then I'm walking you to breakfast."

"Breakfast ended a while ago." Piper whined, shaking her head. "I have the Climbing Wall now."

"Then I'll walk you there." He kissed her nose. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." She smiled.

-.-

Grover Underwood jumped sky-high when he heard Mr. D's blood-freezing scream.

The satyr stared at the wine god as he hopped with surprising speed around the room, overturning tables and opening the drawers haphazardly. His face was now red from fury, and his hands shook as he scanned the perimeter of the room with his watery eyes.

"M-M-Mr. D…" Grover bleated, nervously. "Is—Is everything alright?"

"_ALRIGHT_?!" Dionysus bellowed, making the satyr jump again. "No! Nothing is alright, you good for nothing—"

And with one final blood-curdling scream, Mr. D shimmered, a light flash illuminated the whole room, and he vanished. Grover had the sense of mind to turn away and close his eyes as the god took his true form.

He was shaky when he opened them, still not understanding the whole situation. Why was Mr. D so agitated? Was it something that Grover did? But he had just taken out the glasses from the cabinet just like Mr. D had asked him too.

Grover turned to find Chiron standing in the doorway, his face grim.

-.-

Percy and Jason were having a friendly spare in the training arena when Grover appeared, looking confused and shaken.

"Chiron wants to see us." He announced, looking at the son of Poseidon and the son of Jupiter. "Piper, Annabeth and Leo are already there. He says it's urgent."

The two demigods looked at each other, shrugged, and followed the satyr into the Big House. True enough, the other three were already there. Leo was tinkering with something between his hands, while Piper and Annabeth discussed what might be so important for Chiron to call them in.

"So, what's up?" Percy asked.

Leo shrugged. "Chiron is not here yet."

Just as the phrase left his mouth, Chiron and Argus, the security keeper in Camp, came into the room. Argus' hundreds eyes that covered his body kept sweeping the room up and down.

"What's the matter, Chiron?" Piper asked once she saw him enter. "Is everything okay?"

"I am afraid it is not, my dear," Chiron asked, flicking his white tail. "The gods are furious."

"About what?" Percy asked, confused.

"Something has happened on Mount Olympus. I do not know what it is, but Hermes has sent a message that I should send the best demigods that are here to Olympus, for the gods wish to speak to them."

Silence fell around the demigods as they all glanced at each other nervously. The gods were furious and they wanted to see them? They were all asking the same question, but dared not voice it: _Have they done something to get punished_ _for?_

Chiron saw the look, and hastened to reassure them. "Oh, do not fear, my children. You did nothing wrong."

"But why would they want to see us if we did nothing wrong?" Leo asked, his hands flying around the object in his hands.

"That I do not know, but I believe it has nothing to do with _you_, children. They just asked for the best, and I think you are my best options."

Percy glanced around. Annabeth met his eyes. He raised an eyebrow. She furrowed her own eyebrows for a bit, before giving a small nod. He understood. They would go, listen to what the gods have to say, and then see where it takes them from there.

"Alright." He announced, looking at his five companions. "Let's visit Olympus, hear what they have to say."

"I don't have to go, right?" Grover shuffled on his hooves. "I mean, I am a _satyr_, not a _demigod_."

"You're coming, G-man."

"Perrr-cy!"

Seeing the others nod, Percy turned to Chiron. "When do we leave?"

"The sooner, the better. Argus will drive you towards the city. You know where to find the entrance."

-.-

An hour and a half later, the doors of the elevator opened, and Annabeth gaped in amazement. She had never seen anything like this before. The city was floating between the white clouds, looking ancient, beautiful, majestic, and it just radiated _architecture_. The six demigods walked on the marble path, and Annabeth took the opportunity to gaze at the wondrous place. Temples were built along the path, shops were opened, nymphs were dancing and singing, and trees swayed with the gentle breeze.

She wanted to walk up to one temple, run her hand over the smooth, marble column, but she resisted. They were here for business, and not to gawk at temples. Though, if she was allowed to stay here for the rest of her life, she wouldn't have minded.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Percy look away from her and smile.

The five demigods and the satyr finally reached the huge double doors of the palace where the Olympians'' thrones sat. They all hesitated, looking at the doors uncertainly. Percy looked around, and noticed that his companions have all stepped back, leaving him in the lead.

He scowled. "Sure, leave me to open the creepy doors."

"You're the captain!" Leo said, grinning. "Do the honors."

"Traitors," he grumbled, and reached out for the doors.

However, they slid open themselves, and the six friends found themselves staring at the huge throne room, where the twelve Olympians sat in a U formation. Their eyes all swung to watch as the six visitors came forward, looking at the huge form of the Olympians with uncertain eyes. Percy noticed Hades sitting beside the hearth, his face disgruntled and his black robes shimmering.

He swallowed.

Zeus—sitting right in the middle between his wife, Hera, and his brother, Poseidon—eyed them with wary eyes, before he sighed, and gestured them forward.

"Welcome, demigods."

-.-

_**Note: **I think it is Screaming Day! :D And oh-oh, Zeus has spoken! Chapter 2 will be out soon! I am already writing it! Please tell me what you think! You're opinion matters the most, after all! Besides, reviews make up my day (or night) and leaves me motivated to deliever more! ;)_

_Love you all!_

_Have a beyond an epic day or night, wherever you are and whenever you're reading this! Keep a weather eye on that horizon! :)_

_Take care!_


	3. Chapter 2

_******Note: **Updating! Updating! :D YAY! Thanks a dozen of sea turtles to all who reviewed, favored, followed, and simply read _Beyond the Horizon! _I have the best readers and reviewers in the whole world! :D I love you all! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! :P_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Percy Jackson! And 31 days till **The Mark of Athena! :D CAN'T WAIT!**  
_

__-.-

_**Chapter 2**_

The five demigods and the satyr shuffled on their feet nervously as silence stretched after Zeus's two words of greetings. The gods and goddesses eyes were still on them, but before long, Zeus spoke again, and the eyes shifted towards their king.

"We have a matter of utmost importance at hand, demigods. It is most unusually, of course, since it never happened before—and some deities refuse to admit—"

"I stole nothing from you, Zeus!" Hades bellowed from his place beside the hearth, jumping to his feet.

The young demigods jumped, scooting together in a circle.

"I was stolen from just like the rest of you!" the god of the underworld continued, glaring hatefully at his family members. "You could either accept that, or I might—"

"Enough!" Athena spoke, standing up. "Fighting will help nobody! We have already discussed this, Father. And Hades has been proven innocent."

"Only he can do such a thing, though!" Hera said, looking at the god of the underworld with distrusting eyes. "Since none of us can go to the underworld, except Demeter of course, it'll be the perfect spot to hide—"

"Hera, we can't steal each other's symbols of powers—among other things," Athena said, patiently, glancing at Aphrodite's anxious face. "You know that."

"Athena is right!" Hermes said, nodding. Percy noticed that the god of messengers and thieves was bare footed.

He glanced at Annabeth, and she raised an eyebrow in astonishment.

Leo raised his hand. "Is anyone going to explain what this is all about?"

Thirteen pair of eyes turned to look at the young demigods, startled. They had apparently forgotten that they were in the presence of their children.

"Oh, Piper!" Aphrodite cried, standing up and, shrinking into normal human form, rushed forward to hug her daughter. "It's _terrible_! The most horrid thing that could ever happen to me!"

Piper, awkwardly, patted her mother's back. "It's going to be fine, Mother. What happened?"

"My perfume is _gone_!"

Annabeth could actually hear the pin dropping as silence consumed the whole throne room.

The Olympians rolled their eyes collectively as Hades threw a disgusted look. "You think that's _relevant_?! My sword is gone!"

"Well, my lyre has disappeared as well!" Apollo announced, looking handsome and radiant. "And that'll cause a lot of mayhem if activated by the wrong hands!"

Aphrodite pushed away from her daughter, scowling at Hades. "It _is_ relevant, Hades. If anyone smells too much of it—"

"_Enough_!" Zeus snapped, standing up. He turned to the demigods. "As you have already collected, I am sure, we have an enormous problem. Each of us has had something stolen from them."

Annabeth nodded slowly. "When did this happen?"

"For the past three days, item after item have been disappearing mysteriously," Zeus said.

"It was planned." Athena said. "And timed just right as to not rouse suspicions around us until the right moment."

Athena's eyes looked at her daughter. Annabeth nodded slowly, her mind working.

"We want you to search for our items and bring them back before the sun sets on the 25th." Zeus announced.

Piper's eyes widened. "But that's exactly four days from now, Lord Zeus. You can't expect us to travel everywhere looking. They are thirteen items, they could be anywhere."

"Piper is right. It'll be almost impossible to locate them all in four days time!" Jason agreed.

"The 25th is the autumn solstice." Artemis said, scowling at the young demigods. "We need those items with us—"

"But it's just a perfume!" Apollo interrupted, looking at Aphrodite. "It's not that important. I think they can skip some items!"

"No, they can't!" Aphrodite clenched her fists. "I need that perfume."

"Apollo might be right," Athena spoke, softly. "Some items aren't that relevant. So you don't have to search for Aphrodite's perfume, or Poseidon's pearls—"

Poseidon stood up. "Oh, is that so? Maybe they shouldn't search for your stupid battle blueprint as well! After all, it isn't that relevant, either."

Athena's gray eyes flashed. "It is important, since it has all the battle strategies I have come up with and some weak-points that should not be seen by anyone!"

"And my pearls are important as well because they support the northern structure of my castle—which is already beginning to crumble."

As the two gods shot back scathingly at each other, Percy and Annabeth shared a look. They slid away from each other a bit, so that Grover stood shaking between them.

"Mother, your battle blueprint is just as important as Lord Poseidon's pearls and every other item—"

"Are you taking his side, Annabeth?" Athena's eyes flashed. "I knew that son of Poseidon would be a bad influence after all."

Annabeth flushed. "No, Mother, I just—"

"What exactly is wrong with my son, Athena?" Poseidon demanded, his green eyes sparkling dangerously.

Percy quickly jumped in. "Okay, look! Each item is as important as the rest. We'll search for them, and find them, and bring them back before the sun sets on the 25th."

Leo nodded, finally projecting a pencil and a notepad from his magical belt. "It would be good to have a list of what was stolen, just so we know what we are looking for."

He walked up to his father first, and Hephaestus looked down at him. "My hammer."

"Can you describe it, Father?" Leo asked, writing it down. Hephaestus did. Leo jumped from god to goddess writing down what was stolen from them and asking them to describe it.

"My bloody spear." Ares.

"My winged sandals." Hermes.

"Wine bottle." Dionysus.

Grover's eyes widened. "He screamed because a bottle of wine disappeared?!" and he fainted.

Piper and Annabeth rushed over to help him. Jason and Percy shook their heads at their satyr friend.

"Lyre." Apollo.

"Perfume." Aphrodite.

"Bow." Artemis.

"Battle strategy blueprint." Athena.

"Pot of barley." Demeter.

"What does a pot of barley do to be so powerful?" Percy whispered to Jason.

The Roman demigod shook his head, just as lost as his cousin.

"Sword." Hades.

"Three pearls." Poseidon.

"Diadem." Hera.

"Eagle." Zeus.

Leo did a double take. "Eagle?"

"Yes, eagle."

"Um, Lord Zeus, don't take this the wrong way, but why would anyone want to steal your eagle?"

Zeus' eyes flashed. "Are you insulting my pet?"

"So, he's an _alive_ eagle?" Leo squeaked.

"Yes. Very much alive. With midnight fur and golden eyes and that neck." Zeus sighed, slumping back into his throne. "Oh, Fluff must be so terrified by now. He loves only hot baths, you know. And completely refuses anything but the finest rats!"

_Did someone say rats? _a hissing voice sounded, groggily.

"He wasn't talking to you, George, go back to sleep." Hermes said, sighing at the snake wiggling on his staff.

_Rats…_ George drifted off.

Leo stared at Zeus. "You named the eagle Fluff?"

"Yes." Zeus' eyes bored into Leo's. "Is there a problem with that?"

"No, sir. Of course!" Leo said, hastening towards his friends. Percy was trying so hard not to laugh, while Jason had his face covered by his hand. Annabeth and Piper looked awe-struck. Grover was still unconscious, moaning "_Wine_…"

"So, let me get this straight," Leo flipped through his notepad. "We have exactly thirteen items to retrieve, four days to do so, and with no idea on where to begin and who is the one who stole them, right?"

The Olympians nodded.

Leo turned to his friends, grinning. "We are doomed."

-.-

They _were_ doomed.

Annabeth stood at the helm of the _Poseidon's_ _Sea_ _Pearl_. Her demigod friends ran around the main deck, securing the ratlines, hauling the pennant line, slackening the sails, hauling cannon powder and cannon bronze balls from the pier, and locking the cannons into safety mode.

She had no idea how they were going to pull off finding thirteen objects in four days, return them before sunset on the autumn solstice, and discover who was behind this act.

"I can see the wheels turning,"

Annabeth turned. "I am just thinking. Who would want to create a drift between the gods?"

"Pretty much every enemy they have," Percy shrugged. His face sobered. "I have bad news. Rachel hasn't come back from her trip with her parents."

Annabeth cursed in Ancient Greek. Great. She added it to her mental list: she had no idea how they were going to pull off finding thirteen objects in four days, return them before sunset on the autumn solstice, discover who was behind this act, _and_ without a prophecy that would guide them a bit.

"Great…" she muttered.

"Don't you want to hear the good news?" Percy asked, amused at her dark expression.

"Well, if you have something good in this mess, I'll be glad to hear it."

He chuckled. "Stop thinking too much, Wise Girl. It'll work itself somehow. Anyway, Nico told me something interesting when I Iris-messaged him—he can't come by the way; he's busy in the underworld, but anyway! There's a small library named Mystic in a small town nearby. It's not that far away from camp, so we'll be there in less than an hour."

Annabeth nodded slowly. "And this library is important because…?"

"According to Nico, the library hosts a very special map that shows the exact location of what you want the most…"

Annabeth straightened up. "What are we waiting for?" she turned towards the crew. "People, quicken your pace. We have to reach that library before the enemy!"

The crew looked at her. Travis grinned. "Aye, aye, captain!"

Percy chuckled.

-.-

He was right. It was less than half an hour later that the young adults found themselves in a small port with the sign that said: 'Welcome to Red Port'. They let down the anchor and docked. Percy and Annabeth jumped down the ladder, and were quickly followed by Jason, Piper and Leo.

Percy looked up. "Come on, Grover!"

"No-ooo, thank you," the satyr bleated, nervously, shaking his head. "I'll just stay here, manage the ship and all…"

"The Stolls can do that!"

"No, they can't…" Grover shifted, eyeing Percy. "Do you really trust them all alone?"

"Katie is there to keep them in line!"

"No!"

"_Travis_! _Conner_!" Percy exclaimed, exasperated. They were pulling the ropes on the mast, allowing the pirate flag that they have purchased a short while ago to flutter higher and higher above the ship.

Piper hid her smile as Annabeth rolled her eyes.

Leo grinned. "I like it!"

Jason shook his head, sighing at his friends' childishness.

"Put it down now!" Percy was ordering, trying to ignore the pointed look Grover was giving him.

The sons of Hermes grinned. "But it's the latest version. See? The skull is grinning and the teeth form the word _pirates_!"

"I don't care! Put it down!"

With a sigh, the Stolls did as they were told. Annabeth could hear Katie scolding Travis gently. Grover grinned. "I'll take care of things here."

"You do that." Percy sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Let's go."

He was glad no one stopped them and asked them for money. The town already gave him a huge sense of déjà-vu. He just hoped that the people won't melt into _venti_ and the earth won't sprout out basilisks. They asked an old man for directions to the Mystic Library and he led them through the small paths of the town until they were standing in front of a medium sized building with peeling-paint walls and half-broken doors.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "It's not in use anymore."

The old man nodded. "It has been said that the place is cursed. No one goes in. And who does, aren't seen alive again."

Leo whistled. "Cool."

"Thank you," Jason smiled at the old man.

He looked concerned. "You're not planning to go in, are you?"

Percy glanced around the group. Piper sighed internally, and stepped forward, speaking softly, "Don't worry about us, sir. We'll be fine."

The old man's eyes glazed over, and he nodded, reassured. "Alright."

"Thank you again. Have a safe trip back to your house."

Leo whistled again as the man obediently walked away to his house. "I just love your charmspeak ability, Beauty Queen."

"And I hate it," she scowled. "But he wasn't going to let us in."

Jason walked towards the doors, and pushed them open gently. The wood's damp smell reached his nose, and he wrinkled it. "Come on."

The library was unkempt and unclean. Row after row was doubled over on the ground, books scattered all around. The place was damp and dusty and they had to jump over over-turned chairs and tables. Slowly, they spread out, using the minimum amount of sunlight that penetrated the windows to navigate them. However, it wasn't enough so Leo ignited a small fireball in his palm.

"Good idea," Annabeth praised, scooting down to turn a book. She set it back down, moving towards another.

Piper skipped over a chair. "I wonder what happened here."

"Most probably a fight," Percy answered, groaning as his boot caught in one of the holes that were drilled to the ground.

Leo shivered, eyeing a dried spot of blood. "I think the place is really cursed. Let's finish up quickly."

Jason crouched down beside one of the shelves, and he grinned in triumphant. "I found it!"

They moved quickly towards him and Percy and Leo helped him move the shelf away. Sure enough, a rolled scroll laid in front of them, shining faintly in the semi-darkness that surrounded the place. Percy reached out and took it.

"Good!" he grinned at his friends. "Now, back to the—"

Piper yelped, backing away in shock.

"What's wrong?" Jason demanded.

She pointed a shaky finger on the floor. The young demigods stared in shock as a swarm of scorpions seemed to flood from the holes in the ground. They all backed away, trying to put as much distance between them and the poisonous, black, predatory animals. Their small bodies devoured the library's floor and they stood between the demigods and their only exit.

Percy and Annabeth quickly straightened a large table and climbed on top. Leo and Jason followed; Jason pulled Piper up and against him just as a scorpion was ready to strike her foot.

"It didn't get you, did it?" he demanded, looking down at her foot.

"No, it didn't," she reassured.

"Make sure it doesn't," Annabeth warned, grimly. "It takes sixty seconds to die from their strike."

Leo grimaced. "Holy Hephaestus! They can't climb, right?"

"No, they can't," she confirmed.

"We can't waste time, though," Jason pointed out, looking down at the black, swarming arachnids. "We don't have time. It's almost sunset. Our four days begin by dawn!"

Percy nodded, holding the scroll tightly in his hands. "Leo, send a fireball in the middle. Experiment a bit."

The son of Hephaestus grinned. "I love that word!"

Igniting several fireballs, Leo threw them around like basketballs, and watched as the scorpions gave a faint wail before being barbecued completely. The searing heat was beginning to get into the rest of the demigods, but Leo didn't seem effected.

"Can you create big fire?" Annabeth asked, trying not to breathe the fumes.

Leo's smile vanished. "How big?"

"Big enough to allow us a path towards the door."

Leo bit his lip. Several fireballs were nothing to him, of course, but he wasn't sure he wanted to create a huge fire. What if it went all wrong? He opened his eyes.

"How about I create two rows of fire as a path and kill the scorpions on the path with fireballs?" he suggested.

"If you can manage it," Percy nodded.

Leo began sending fireball after fireball in a line on either side of the table, creating a wall of blazing fire and a path towards the exit. Many scorpions wailed as they tried to penetrate the wall, and their bodies fumed and melted into the floor. Leo made quick work with the scorpions on the path between the two firewalls.

"Run!" Percy ordered.

And they ran; Leo in the lead, blasting any scorpion that he had missed earlier. They reached the door and flung themselves out. Percy lingered in front of it, watching the flames beginning to spread. He couldn't let the fire eat up the whole library—they didn't need anything to rouse suspicions. He concentrated, trying to find a nearby source of water.

Luckily, huge supplies of water canals were just under the library. Percy willed the water to explode upwards. With a _whoosh_ing sound, the water sprouted hard from the very same holes the scorpions came up from. They sprinkled their mist around, and Percy willed the water to splash forcefully against the fire, extinguishing it.

When he was sure that the library won't burn down, Percy made the water return to its place under the earth and exited the doors quickly.

His friends were gasping from fresh air. Annabeth smiled at him, nodding towards the wet library floor. "Good work."

He grinned. "Let's go back to the ship."

-.-

Back at the ship, the five demigods, along with the Stolls, Katie, and Grover, stood at the helm. They all looked at the faintly glowing map as Percy slowly undid the ribbon around it. He unrolled it and looked down at a blank scroll.

Piper blinked. "Huh?"

Leo groaned. "You have got to be kidding me! All those fireballs for _nothing_?"

"Nico said that it'll show us what we want the most. Maybe we should speak out loud." Annabeth suggested.

Percy took a deep breath, feeling completely stupid, but complied to try. "Map, show me what I want the most."

Slowly, ink began to make patterns on the empty paper. A small island appeared, and beside it, a ship was drawn neatly. Under the ship, words were written in cursive: _Poseidon's Sea Pearl, on the helm, Annabeth_ _Chase_.

Percy spluttered, his cheeks flushing. Annabeth went red. Grover and Leo grinned. Jason coughed to hide his laughter. Katie and Piper looked away, hiding their smiles. The Stolls howled out loud, making half the crew turn their heads curiously.

"Well," Jason cleared his throat, though his amusement was shining in his eyes. "At least we know the map is very, _very_ accurate."

Percy nodded, not daring to look Annabeth in the eye. She was staring hard at an imaginary dolphin out at the sea as well. Percy cleared his throat again. "Map, show me what I want the most—" then hastily, he added, "Hephaestus's hammer."

The lines vanished from the map completely, and in the middle, a cursive writing showed: _Oh._

Percy rolled his eyes.

The word melted back into the paper and patterns began to form again. A huge surface of land covered half the center of the paper, and in the middle, words began appearing: _Jade Island, Port Black, Donut Shop_. Beside the huge land, the words _North Atlantic_ were written. Above the _Donut Shop_, a small picture of a hammer, a spear, a diadem, and a perfume were drawn neatly.

Percy blinked. "We have four items in the same place!"

"Our lucky day!" Leo grinned.

"Alright, crew!" Percy yelled, and they all looked at him, attentively. "We have our heading. 60 degrees, 31 minutes east, 25 degrees, 12 minutes west. Jade Island, North Atlantic. Set sail, immediately. We have to be there before dawn."

"Aye, aye, captain!"

-.-

**_Note: _**_Don't you just love magic maps? ;) And a certain son of Poseidon? Hahahahahaha! Leave me your opinion please-cause it matters the most! Thank you for reading! Have a beyond an epic day or night (whenever you're reading!)_

_Keep a weather eye on the horizon! ;)_

_Till chapter 3! Take care!_


	4. Chapter 3

_******Note:**_ _Alright, people! :D Me is updating! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**24 days till _The Mark of Athena_! Can't wait! :D **_  
_

**_Disclaimer_: **_I do not own Percy Jackson! :(_

-.-

_**Chapter 3**_

Piper looked up when her cabin door opened and Jason walked in. She smiled, and scooted further away from the bed's edge, opening the covers—a silent invitation. Jason slipped into the bed, and curved himself against her in a familiar, comfortable position.

Piper traced a hand from his temple to the small scar on the corner of his lip, memorizing the feel of his skin against her hand, his face, his features. His blue eyes watched her, silently, wondering what she was doing and gazing as her eyes changed from sparkling green to inviting brown.

"Are you okay?"

Jason blinked. "Yes, I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

A small smile curved her lips as she traced invisible lines on the skin above his heart. "I don't know. You just seem distracted. I know you've just come back from Camp Jupiter, and then we were immediately thrown into this mess, so…"

It was scary, sometimes, having a daughter of Aphrodite as your girlfriend. (Percy would disagree; he thinks having a daughter of Athena as a girlfriend is much scarier!) Piper was so sensitive to Jason's emotions and expressions, that he sometimes wondered if she was actually in his head. In a way, it saved him the embarrassment of actually talking about it out loud; he liked that she knew him so well.

"You're scary."

She grinned. "Dangerous is a better word to describe me."

He laughed and leaned down, placing butterfly kisses on her eyelids. "I told you it is nothing to worry about. It's going to be fine."

"I trust you."

He leaned back and watched as her eyes transformed into a lovely green shade. His throat tightened, and he opened his mouth to say the thing they both knew to be true, but she simply pecked his lips closed, telling him wordlessly that she knew. No words needed.

He did not sleep until much later. He simply gazed at her sleeping, taking in the slight flutter of her eyelashes, the flush on her cheeks, and how she inhaled from her nose and exhaled from her mouth.

He slept with the scent of her shampoo in his nose a few hours before dawn.

-.-

Percy stood behind Annabeth, his arms around her waist and his chin resting against her shoulder as they watched the sunrise together. It was a breathtaking sight. The sun rose slowly over the horizon, bathing the sea with a narrow carpet of golden-yellow. The sky was rapidly losing its midnight hue, being replaced with the soft colors of pink, royal blue, and slight purple.

"It's beautiful," Annabeth breathed. Percy opened his mouth, but she shot him a look. "Don't you dare say something cheesy."

He grinned. "Why not? You know it's true."

She rolled her eyes.

"Alright, fine, I won't." he looked back at the sun. "It's our first day."

"Four items on the first day seems too good to be true."

"Why do I have a feeling you just cursed us, Wise Girl?"

She smirked. "We were cursed ever since we found out we were demigods, Seaweed Brain. Besides, you have to admit: it is peculiar."

"Yeah. It does." Percy sighed. Mentally, he commanded the ship to lean right. It obeyed.

The ship was reluctantly gaining life. Demigods yawned loudly as they took their stations along the deck, most of them grumbling that it was way too early to be up. Travis and Conner Stoll were the only two that greeted their fellow mates enthusiastically with an energy that made the rest of the crew want to strangle them.

Annabeth chuckled. "Think they are up to something?"

"I just hope it doesn't affect anyone negatively. Or burn anything down." Percy grimaced.

"Good—_morning_!" Leo Valdez exclaimed, yawning hugely. "Man, Perce, it's still too early! Why couldn't you allow us another hour?"

"Because we are already here."

Leo turned. Sure enough, a huge island was coming to view. Port Black was huge, and the outskirts of Jade Island's city were becoming more defined by the minute. The ship docked quietly on the pier, and a small man looked up, eyes widening at the sight of the young crew in front of him.

Percy turned to his crew. "Let go the anchor. Slack the sails. Lower the gangplank."

"Aye, aye, captain!"

Grover limped over. "We're here?"

"Welcome to Port Black, Jade Island." Percy grinned.

"Where are Jason and Piper?" Annabeth questioned, frowning.

Leo grinned devilishly. "I wouldn't know."

Grover munched his shirt. "Is it normal to have a bad feeling about this island?"

"Yeah. Because it gives a sense of déjà vu." Percy grinned. "With the old man on the pier and all."

"Good morning." Jason greeted, coming up to the helm with a tired Piper by his side.

"I'm sure it's a wonderful morning." Leo commented, grinning mischievously at his best friends.

Piper glared at him. "Shove off, Valdez."

"I am just saying!"

Percy looked at Jason, his eyebrow raised. Jason shook his head, rolling his eyes. Percy nodded. "Alright. Let's get moving!"

He turned to walk towards the gangplank when Travis and Conner intercepted his way. They grinned widely.

"Not to worry, Captain!"

"We'll take good care of the ship!"

"And if any monsters attack, we'll defend it."

Percy's eye twitched. "Katie?"

"Aye, captain?" Katie looked up, curious.

"Keep an eye on the ship! And on those two!"

Travis pouted. "You wound us, Captain!"

"Yeah. We are good in taking care of stuff." Conner grinned.

Percy simply gestured to his companions to walk forward. The old man sitting on the dock eyed them warily as Percy paid the wanted amount to allow the ship to dock on the pier.

"What is your purpose on Jade Island, young man?" he questioned.

Percy gave a charming smile. "Just to rest for a bit, sir. We have had a long trip." He looked around casually. "Do you, by any chance, have a donut shop around? Or a place where they sell good coffee?"

"There's a coffee shop right around the 34th lane." The man pointed right. "There is only one donut shop in this city, and it's closed. Under construction. It's just across the coffee shop I was telling you about."

"Coffee will still be good." Percy grinned. "Thank you."

"Pretty sleek, Perce," Leo grinned, as they walked towards the right corner of the street. "Didn't know you had it in you."

"Déjà vu… déjà vu…" Grover muttered.

"Stop worrying so much, Grover." Jason said, looking at Piper and Annabeth pointedly. "We are not going to separate this time."

The girls looked away to hide their blushes.

The city was quiet, but it was to be expected as it was still six in the morning. Only a few selected shops were opening for cleaning and stock inspection before the beginning of a busy day. The young demigods took the route towards the 34th lane, and found themselves in front of a small courtyard. Shops lined either side of it, and in the middle, a fountain sprouted water.

Piper looked around. "There."

It was just like the man said—the donut shop was closed for construction. The yellow tape circled the area and a sign was standing on the edge _NO ENTRY!_

"Can't we actually have the coffee first?" Leo asked.

"No time." Annabeth answered.

One by one, they ducked under the yellow tape and opened the door slowly. Peering over their shoulder to make sure no one saw them, they closed it quietly. Jason stood in the middle, his eyes sweeping the peeled walls, the broken floor, the dirty counter, and the many pots of coffee on the other side.

"So, where do you think the items are hidden?" Grover asked, looking under a table.

"Spread out and search." Percy said.

But the search turned out fruitless for they found nothing but dust and debris and rubble. They opened cabinets and moved overturned tables and coffee pots. Grover scooped a stray can and began munching it nervously.

"Guys," Piper called, looking back nervously. "Checking the dark, musty basement isn't in the job description, is it?"

Annabeth sighed. "Unfortunately, it is."

"Thought so." Piper opened the door wider and allowed her friends to descend the stairs. A faint glow emanated at the bottom of the stairs. Percy gripped his pen tightly as everyone else placed their hands on the hilts of their chosen weapons. The glow grew brighter until they found themselves standing on a threshold of a huge basement.

Shelves were pinned on the walls bearing every kind of armor, weapon, clothes, shoes, and pretty much everything that comes to mind. An oval table sat on the very far corner. A lady in her mid-thirties sat in front of it, looking at the young demigods curiously. A dog barked at her feet, eyeing the six visitors distrustfully.

"Customers! How wonderful!" the lady exclaimed, standing up and moving towards them eagerly. Her large cloak swayed at her feet—it covered her whole body except her face.

The demigods exchanged glances.

"Welcome! Welcome!" she was still greeting, smiling hugely. "In what can I interest you, dears? We have the best armory and tools for the guys." She smiled at them. "And the best kinds of jewelry from the young ladies—not to mention perfumes!"

Involuntarily, Annabeth and Piper shivered. _Déjà vu…_

However, Piper smiled. "Yes. That's exactly what I am looking for. Perfumes. But not any perfume. I want the sweetest perfume you've got, ma'am."

"You have an amazing collection of tiaras, ma'am." Annabeth said, walking casually towards a shelf that was full of tiaras and crowns. "Oh! This is beautiful!" she exclaimed, inspecting a faintly glowing diadem. Annabeth felt it pulse under her fingers.

She looked at Percy. His eyes widened a bit, but he quickly regained his composure.

"Oh, yes, it is beautiful, isn't it?" the lady asked, earnestly. "I got it from a young woman not long ago—a week or so. Do you like it?"

"Yes." Annabeth said.

She turned to Piper. "I had a perfume that was very sweet, my dear. It supposedly attracted every man on earth." Piper shivered again. _Déjà vu…_ The lady's face fell. "However, I sold it yesterday to a lady."

Piper cursed internally. "Who?"

"Oh, I am not supposed to expose my clients, dear," the lady chuckled. "But she seemed very wealthy. I do believe she said she owned a beauty shop or something…"

Leo stepped forward, his eyes fixed on a glowing red hammer. "This is amazing!" he reached to touch the hammer, but the dog barked. Leo jumped back.

"Interested in tools, young man?" the lady asked.

"And weapons." Percy jumped in.

Jason gave a winning smile. "Spears are a favorite of ours!"

"Can I have tin cans?" Grover asked.

Percy stared at him.

"Spears…" the lady mused, walked towards a shelf. "I do believe I have a very powerful one." She took hold a long spear with dried blood at the tip. It glowed faintly.

"This is perfect!" Percy said, moving forward.

"You like it?"

"Yes. How much does it cost?"

The lady smiled. "It's not for sale, young demigod."

Annabeth gripped her dagger. "Because…?"

"I can't deny my son a treat when it walks right through the door. That would be just rude." The lady grinned, showing her coffee-colored fangs and flicking her forked tongue.

The dog barked again, and the six demigods backed up, eyes widening as the little dog grew in size. Its back was now touching the high-ceiling and it roared. It had the head of a lion, the body and legs of a goat, and a snake-headed tail.

The lady's face became reptilian and she rolled her sleeves to show her scaly green skin. "There you go, sonny. Five demigods and a satyr."

"This satyr isn't for eating!" Grover yelled.

The Chimera roared again, flicking its serpent tail.

"Grab the items!" Percy ordered, uncapping Riptide. The beast whirled around at his voice and blasted a column of fire out of his mouth towards him.

Percy rolled out of the way. The fire melted a hole through the shelves and straight into the wall. Annabeth cradled the diadem in her arms as Leo grabbed the hammer off the shelf. Jason charged Echidna and while she was distracted, Piper was able to retrieve the bloody spear from where the Mother of Monsters has thrown it in surprise of Jason's attack.

"Up the stairs! Now!" Percy yelled, trying to stab the Chimera's mouth. But the beast was too fast than one thought possible and he kept dodging. Annabeth, Leo, and Piper hurried up the stairs with Grover tailing behind them as he tried to fumble with his pipes.

"No nature in here! Up!" he yelled.

Percy and Jason shared a glance. Jason sprinted towards the stairs. Percy dived under the Chimera's goat legs and ran towards the stairs as well.

"Get them!" Echidna yelled.

The Chimera roared and charged towards the stairs as well, crumbling the walls around it and the ground under its feet as it went. As the five demigods and the satyr flung themselves out of the donut shop, the Chimera was already hot on their heels, roaring and breathing fire column after fire column.

The courtyard was already full of conversing, laughing people. Annabeth's eyes widened when she noticed that it was almost noon. Where they searching for the items that long? How long have they been in the basement exactly? The mortals glanced at them as they tumbled from the shop, and screamed in panic. Annabeth wasn't sure what they say through the Mist, but it was scary enough to send them running for their lives.

Echidna walked from behind her son, grinning madly. "It's time to die, demigods."

Grover played an urgent tune.

From a nearby pot, green veins came into life. They slowly climbed their way through the air, swaying to the sweet melody, before they lunged forward and wrapped themselves around Echidna's body. The reptilian woman screamed in surprise.

The Chimera charged forward, its mouth glowing red, ready to blast another column of fire.

Percy waved his hand.

The fountain located in the middle of the courtyard shook violently. Just as Annabeth was sure the blast of fire was going to burn them to ashes, a huge wall of water erupted around them, holding the fire at bay as a sizzling sound echoed loudly. The water wall smoked.

The Chimera paused, growling lowly in its chest.

"To the ship," Percy grunted, a light sheen of sweat covering his forehead.

Echidna screamed. "Not so fast, demigods!" she tore the veins from around her. Grover's tune became more urgent as he played as frantically as he could.

The veins grew and began crawling their way towards the beast. They coiled themselves at its goat legs when it tried to follow the demigods as they made their way quickly towards the _Poseidon's Sea Pearl_.

Percy kept the water wall around them as Grover continued playing his pipes even as Echidna was tearing the veins away from the Chimera's legs.

"How dare you!" she was screaming. "How dare you treat my son this way! Wrapping him up with those disgusting roots! I'll show—"

But Percy had already sent a water wave towards them, dosing them completely. Leo laughed. "Snake face is wet!"

"Fools!" the Mother of Monsters screamed.

The Chimera blasted a column of fire from its mouth again.

Percy hissed as it hit the water shield.

They rounded the corner and could see the _Sea Pearl_ now. The small man sitting on the pier screamed as he saw them running, a water wall around them, and a beast chasing after them with an enraged reptilian woman. He ran for his life.

"Stoll!" Jason yelled, running ahead. "Raise the anchor. Let down the gangplank. Trim the sails and prepare to sail!"

Travis and Conner, from the deck, took one look at the situation and their eyes widened. Katie, who was beside them, whirled around and started giving orders. The gangplank rapidly descended and Jason made sure Piper and Annabeth climbed first.

"Stay!" he ordered, before running back towards Percy, Grover and Leo.

"Any plan?"

"Nothing at the moment." Percy grunted. "Do you think you could distract it away from me for a minute?"

"Piece of cake." Jason answered, levitating himself off the ground.

Leo ran around the water wall, and began waving his hands. "Oi! You ugly, multi-animal beast! I am right here!"

The Chimera looked at him, growling. The water wall dissipated. Percy slumped forward, holding himself with his hands on his knees, breathing hard. Grover's tune reduced into a soothing one. The veins seemed to relax around Echidna, and she grinned victoriously.

"Getting tired, my dears?"

The Chimera opened his mouth to blast fire at Leo, who was still yelling taunts and insults at it. However, it choked on its fire as it howled in pain. Jason had just slashed his Imperial Gold sword towards its serpent tail, severing it completely.

Echidna looked at her son, her eyes wide. "No!"

"HEADS UP!"

Echidna and the Chimera looked up.

_BOOM!_

The cannon explosion echoed thunderously through the air. Percy and Grover ducked. Jason dropped to the ground as Leo dove face-first into the gravel. The four watched as the cannon ball soared through the sky and expanded slowly. It exploded into a bronze net which wrapped around the Chimera and Echidna tightly.

They both howled.

"Duck!"

Another cannon ball soared through the sky; this time, it slammed right into the pile of monsters inside the net and sent them flying sky-high, screaming and roaring all the way until they were out of sight.

"Oh yeah!" Travis screamed, pumping his fist in the air. "It worked."

"It was so worth last night, bro!" Conner yelled back.

They high-fived.

Percy stood up and he was joined by his three friends. Annabeth and Piper were standing beside the Stolls, looking just as startled as the rest of the crew.

"What was that?" Percy asked, awed.

"Our new invention!" Travis said, proudly. "A cannon ball which transforms into a celestial bronze net mid-soar. Isn't it great?!"

"Totally took that Chimera by surprise!" Conner laughed.

"We weren't sure it would work—"

"—but that was neat!"

They high-fived again, grinning.

Katie shook her head, looking at Travis in awe. "He never ceases to amaze me."

-.-

They set sail immediately after that, trying to avoid all the questions and chaos that was probably sprouting through Jade Island now. Leo took the wheel, whistling cheerfully as the rest stood beside him on a small table. The enchanted map lay in the middle, waiting for instructions.

"Alright. So we have Ares' spear, Hera's diadem, and Hephaestus's hammer." Percy scratched them out from the small list they made. "Aphrodite's perfume was bought and we have no idea who bought it. In short, we have ten items left."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Grover said, munching his shirt nervously as he looked at the white bag beside hiM glowing faintly. "I have a feeling it will explode."

Piper grimaced. "Grover is right. I don't think it's a good idea to put all the items together in on confined place."

"Hey," Leo said, offended. "I made that bag myself. It absorbs energy. It'll be fine. And they won't explode."

"Alright. Where to next?" Jason asked, looking down at the map. "We still have plenty of time for the day to end. We should take advantage of it."

It was the afternoon now, and they had a couple more hours before sunset.

"Do the honors." Percy grinned. "But be specific least it gives you a very accurate place."

Jason rolled his eyes. "I know." He looked down at the map. "Map, show me what I want the most—um, Zeus's eagle?"

Cursive writing appeared on the map: _Alive or statue?_

"Did he say he was alive?" Jason asked Leo.

"Yup." Leo answered.

"Alive."

The writing vanished. Slowly, ink began filling the parchment again. A small piece of land appeared in the middle of the sea with trees sprouting from it. Above the land, small cursive writing appeared: _The Tropics._

"Is that an island?" Annabeth asked.

"I think it's more like a forest." Percy said, thoughtfully. "It's not that far from here. An hour sail."

"Great! So, what's our heading?" Leo asked.

The shrill sound of a horn cut off whatever Percy was going to say. They whirled around to gaze at the source of the sound and watched as the incoming ship came closer.

-.-

Note: So, what do you think? Your opinion matters the most, as always! :)

Until next time, so keep a weather eye in that horizon! ;)

Take care!


	5. Chapter 4

******  
**_**Note:** __Finally updating! Yay! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D Thanks to all who reviewed, favored, followed, or simply read this story! You're the best!_

**_The Mark of Athena_ is coming in 11 days! YAY! :D**

__-.-

_**Chapter 4**_

"Percy Jackson."

He held in his sigh. She always, _always_, called him by his full name. And she always, _always_, forgot the _Captain_ that came before his full name. Annabeth squeezed his hand, comfortingly, although she was clearly amused.

"Hello, Reyna. To what do we owe this pleasure?" Percy asked, forcing a smile even though he was still crossed about the title.

"Curious as to why you are in the middle of the Atlantic. Another adventure?" the Roman praetor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Something like that. A favor to the gods."

"Naturally." She said, airily. "Hello, Jason."

Jason, involuntarily, tensed. "Hey, Reyna."

She averted her eyes away from him, and Jason breathed a sigh of relief, his shoulders relaxing. Piper watched him, confused—what was wrong with him?

"And what exactly is this favor to the gods?" Octavian's voice came from behind Reyna. He was just as Annabeth remembered—tall, fair-haired, and looking like a sick scarecrow.

Percy shot her a questioning look. She shrugged, not knowing if it was okay to share this information with the Romans or not.

From behind Octavian and Reyna, two familiar faces approached and grinned at their companions.

"What's this I hear about a favor?" Frank asked, tilting his head. "Are we doing it?"

"Doing what?" Hazel asked, eyes sparkling as she waved to her friends at the _Sea_ _Pearl_.

"We are not doing anything," Octavian said, shooting the Greek ship a disgusting look. "We should move along, Reyna. We have no business here."

Reyna looked like she was in pain, and restraining herself from stabbing the scarecrow. Piper stepped forward, a sudden rush on inspiration hitting her.

"Actually, we could use some help," she looked over to Percy and Annabeth. "They can help us, if they want to, of course," she quickly added, glancing at Reyna.

Reyna looked at her, eyes emotionless. Piper tried not to let that bother her.

"Piper…" Jason said, voice strained. He looked pale and almost in pain. "What are you on about?"

But she kept her focus on Percy and Annabeth. "Not counting today, we have three more days to make sure all the stuff is back where it belongs. And you know as well as I do we can't make it happen alone." She glanced at the Roman ship.

Annabeth's eyes widened. "We split."

"Yes." Piper nodded.

Jason shook his head just as Octavian snorted. "You expect too much, _graecus_, if you think we will—"

"What is it you need help with?" Reyna interrupted.

Octavian sent her a furious glance. Jason sighed loudly and painfully. Piper looked back at him, confused more than ever.

Percy and Annabeth shared another wordless conversation, before Annabeth took the initiative and explained to the Romans their current predicament. Once she was done, Hazel asked, "So, ten more items are missing? And you already know where Zeus' eagle is at?"

"We'll ask the map for the rest." Percy said, waving the map. "We can divide the items. Five for us and five for you. But we have to make sure they are back to Olympus before the sunset of the 25th."

"It is hard, but not impossible," Reyna commented.

"That's why it will be easier if we divide it between us," Piper clarified.

"Alright. Let's say we actually have the items, how are we going to contact each other?" Frank asked.

"Iris-messaging, of course," Leo answered.

"We don't know how to use it." Hazel shook her head.

Octavian sneered. "And we are not using any kind of Greek communication, either."

"Why don't some of you travel with us?" Reyna suggested, looking at Percy inquiringly. "That way, they'll keep you updated and they'll assist us in finding the items as well."

Octavian looked stricken. "You're _inviting_ them—?"

"That's not a bad idea." Frank mused.

Percy looked uneasy. He wasn't sure if he wanted to have some of his crew on the Roman ship with Octavian around. However, on the bright side, he knew Hazel and Frank. The two won't allow anything to happen to any Greek demigod, and Reyna will treat them as equals. But just to make sure…

"Jason," Percy called, looking at his cousin. "How about it?"

Jason stared. "What?"

"Piper is right; we need help. And you know us…" he glanced at Octavian from the corner of his eyes and Jason seemed to understand. "So, will you assist them?"

Hazel's eyes sparkled. "Please, Jason!"

Jason glanced warily at the _Rome_, before looking back at Percy. "Some of us will accompany me, right?"

"Of course, man!" Leo enthused, slapping Jason's back. "I'm here for you all the way. Same goes with Beauty Queen, right?" Leo looked at Piper.

"Of course," she grinned, but she was still looking at Jason and trying to assess his reluctance to join his family on an adventure.

"See? This is going to be fun!" Leo grinned.

Jason allowed a small smile to grace his lips as he met Piper's eyes. "It'll be okay?"

Although it seemed like he was framing it like a question, Piper smiled back, and reached out to squeeze his hand. "Yes. It will be."

He squeezed back.

Percy opened the map and asked for the locations of the ten items. However, the map would only give him the locations of three scattered items, so he and Jason took turns asking the map. In the end, they got the location of six items and decided that they'll take it slow from here. They find the first six and then they'll worry about the other four.

After Leo jotted down what they'll be finding and where, the Romans lowered a gangplank between the two ships. Leo climbed up and walked confidently, with a huge grin, towards the other ship. Jason helped Piper up—and she scowled at him for treating her like a porcelain doll; his only reply was a grin.

Percy and Jason faced each other from either ship, and for the first time, felt uneasiness in their friendship. It was almost like a wall had fallen down in front of them, and they both cleared their throats at the same time.

They gave weak smiles.

"Good luck," Percy said.

"You too." Jason replied.

And the ships took opposite routes.

-.-

Percy Iris-messaged Nico in the Underworld.

"What is it that you want, Percy?" Nico asked, irritated. "Now is not a good time."

"What's happening?" Percy asked, confused by the noises coming from the other end of the Iris-message.

"Some of the spirits have caught word about Dad's stolen sword," Nico grimaced, looking behind him. "Not very good spirits, if you know what I mean. They're trying to…well, trash the castle, if that's what you want to call it."

"I have a solution," Percy said as Annabeth came up beside him. She waved at Nico. "We know where the sword is."

Nico's eyes widened. "You do?"

"Yes. It's somewhere in the Fields of Asphodel." Percy recited from a small paper where he had jotted down the location. "I am not sure with who or what it's doing there, but you'll find it there."

Nico stared at him. "You're crazy! The Fields of Asphodel are huge! It could take years to search them all!"

"I know." Percy said, dejectedly.

Annabeth glanced at the dark sky. It was already night. The Iris-message rippled, the small diamond used to make the rainbow in the small cabin rolled to the left of the table as the ship jerked softly. "We don't have much choice. Can you search for it? Since you know the place well."

"I repeat, it'll take a long time."

Annabeth bit her lip. "I can help."

Percy stared at her as did Nico. "What?"

"I'll go to the Underworld, help Nico find it," she looked at Percy. "I'll take my shield. To some extent, it'll be able to give us an almost location."

"The living are not allowed down there," Percy said, voice strangled. "What if—?"

"Well, I could use the help," Nico said, glancing at the two of them. They seemed to have a silent conversation. "She'll be with me, Perce. No one will touch her."

Percy looked back at Nico. The son of Hades nodded, reassuring his cousin. The son of Poseidon looked back at his girlfriend. She grinned.

"I can take care of myself, Seaweed Brain."

He grunted. He knew she could, but that didn't mean that he should stop worrying.

"Alright. We're ten minutes away from the Coast Port. Can you meet us there?" Percy asked.

"I'll shadow travel."

And the Iris-message ended.

Percy looked back at Annabeth, scowling. "For the record, I don't like this idea."

"For the record, I will not sit back while you go swimming towards your father's castle." She smirked. "Percy, we're hitting two birds in one stone. Thalia is on her way, too. That was a brilliant idea you had to contact the Hunters as well."

He looked away, sighing. "Let's just hope we get back before the second day ends. I have a bad feeling about this!"

Annabeth stared out of the small window in the cabin. The sea's waves outside lapped at each other playfully. She knew that Percy will take at least one night to get to his father's castle. He was the only one who can swim and breathe underwater. She knew she signed up to an almost impossible mission as well. She hoped that Jason, Piper and Leo will have better luck in finding their three items.

-.-

The _Rome_ wasn't bad, Leo thought, it was almost identical to the _Sea_ _Pearl_, if a bit smaller. What actually caught his attention was that the whole lower deck was a huge training area. It should have been expected, but it still blew his mind.

Romans were really, _really_ hardworking.

Hazel and Frank were giving them the customary tour. Jason would sometimes jump in and comment. It really perplexed Leo that his best friend was reluctant to join the Romans in helping the Greeks find the stolen items. Wasn't Jason supposed to jump at the opportunity to be home?

"And this is your cabins!" Hazel said, opening one door. "Leo, you can have this one."

"Cool."

"Piper, you can have the one beside it. And Jason…" Hazel looked at him, hopefully. "Your cabin is still the same. No one used it. So, um…"

"Yeah, sure," he said, distractedly. "I'll stay there."

Hazel smiled. "I am so glad you're back. It's been a long time since you've traveled with us."

Frank nodded.

Jason tried not to feel guilty. Glancing at Piper, he could see the guilt on her face too as she looked down at the ground. He made a mental note to talk to her the first opportunity they got alone.

Frank glanced out of the small window in Leo's temporary cabin. "It's getting dark. We should be there by now."

True enough, it wasn't long until they found themselves anchoring the ship beside a small island full of trees. The Tropics looked sinister and dark with the fading light and increasing darkness. The two Greek and four Roman demigods stood at the helm, staring out into the dark forests. The wind blew, rustling the leaves and the demigods looked around each other.

"Should we go there now?" Leo asked, eyeing the sinister looking forest. "It doesn't look safe."

"Nothing is ever safe," Piper commented, gripping the hilt of her knife.

"I think we shouldn't waste time," Hazel said, looking back at Reyna. "We can go, right?"

Reyna's lips tightened into a thin line. "Maybe we should." She looked at Jason. "What do you think?"

"I think we should stop losing time," he said, and whirled around, ordering a gangplank to be lowered immediately.

Frank asked, "How are we going to find our way in the dark? And the eagle itself for that matter?"

Piper smiled. "Repair boy can be our light."

Leo grinned. "Do you have any fine rats?"

Reyna, Hazel, and Frank stared. Jason suppressed his grin.

-.-

Nico di Angelo was waiting from them when they docked the ship at Coast Port. As Travis and Conner lowered the gangplank, Percy took hold of Annabeth's arms, looking at her right in the eye.

"You know what you're doing, don't you?" he whispered, softly, his sea-green eyes staring intently at her.

"Yes." She murmured back, tracing her fingertips over his jawbone. "Stop worrying so much. And good luck, Seaweed Brain."

"Come back in one piece, Wise Girl." And he kissed her deeply.

Flushed, Annabeth walked down the gangplank, and Nico rolled his eyes. "Typical son of Poseidon. Are you ready?"

She scowled at the son of Hade's obvious smirk. "Yes. Are we going to shadow travel?"

"The easiest way." He nodded, extending his hand. Annabeth took one last look at Percy, who stood watching her intently from the deck of the ship, before taking Nico's outstretched hand and sinking into the earth, shivering all the way.

Percy closed his eyes momentarily as he watched them disappear, before he turned to his crew. "Alright. You'll be staying here tonight. Grover, guard the ship. If Thalia comes over before either Annabeth or I come back, tell her the quest. The map is in my cabin, if you need it."

"Are you going to be okay, Perce?" Grover said, chewing his shirt.

"I'll be fine, G-man," Percy grinned. He glanced warily at the Stoll brothers. "Please, don't burn anything."

They crossed their fingers. "Promise."

"When will you be back?" Katie asked, concerned.

"I should be back tomorrow afternoon." Percy replied. _Hopefully_, he added, mentally. And Annabeth should be back about the same time as well…

"Good luck, Percy," Grover said.

And without looking back, Percy jumped off the railing and splashed into the icy, dark water.

-.-

The fireball Leo conjured in his hand lit up a good 50 radius of the area. Jason was able to see everything around him—trees, trees, and more trees. In a way, it was unnerving, especially since they were at night. He wished they waited for the morning, but he knew that half the morning will be wasted tomorrow, considering that they'll have to travel to Viscaria Port, Italy.

The trees rustled.

Leo sighed, holding up the plastic rat his belt provided him with. "Do you think your father will zap us for tricking his sacred animal?"

Jason grinned. "Maybe."

Leo grumbled. "Why couldn't Frank just change himself into a rat?"

Hazel linked her arm through Frank's. "I am sorry, Valdez. But I am not about to allow an eagle to eat my boyfriend."

Frank blushed and thanked the gods that it was as dim as it could possible get with Leo's fireball in hand.

Piper smiled, amused. Reyna rolled her eyes.

The leaves rustled above their heads, and the demigods looked up. Leo held the plastic rat higher. "Fluff?" he called.

Reyna stared. "Fluff?"

Piper shrugged. "That's his name."

Jason ran his hand through his hair, trying to suppress his smile. "Maybe I should go up."

"Be careful," Piper said.

Taking the rat from Leo's hand, Jason willed the winds to shot him upwards. They obeyed. He hovered in front of a thick branch, trying to make out anything alive with the minimum amount of light coming from Leo's fireball below.

"Don't we have a flashlight or something?" he called down.

Leo patted his tool belt, asking for a flashlight. His belt produced a mini flashlight and Leo tossed it into the air; Jason caught it. To his disappointment, it was just a squirrel trying to hide in his home. Jason lowered himself.

"Nothing."

"Oh come on, Fluff!" Leo called out, looking around. "We are only trying to help you!"

Piper looked around. "Something isn't right."

Reyna looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"It's the way the items are scattered," the daughter of Aphrodite answered, as they began walking again with Leo calling out, "Fluff! Come here, boy! We have nice, fine rats for you, Fluffy boy!"

"I don't think he'll like being called Fluffy boy," Frank said.

Meanwhile, Jason was nodding at Piper's comment. "I agree."

"If it is the same thief, then why in Hades is he scattering the items for us?" Piper continued. "It's almost like he wants us to find them."

"It's like with Echidna and Chimera," Jason replied. "The thief knew the gods were going to ask for help—they are trying to kill us so that we don't restore the items in time."

"And separate you," Hazel said, looking worried. "Maybe we shouldn't have divided into two teams."

"It was the only way—"

"Aha!" Leo exclaimed, pointing at a low branch. "I got you, Fluff."

Sure enough, a majestic-looking eagle with midnight feathers and a long neck sat elegantly on the branch. Its yellow eyes looked down at the demigods distrustfully, and it puffed its chest proudly.

Leo gave the rat to Jason. "Do the honors."

"He doesn't look too friendly," Reyna muttered, eyeing the eagle with distrust as well.

Jason shook his head. "You do the honors."

Leo scowled. "Fine." And he walked a few paces and stood. The branch reached his forehead. Fluff the eagle looked at Leo like: _What in Zeus' name is this human doing with the dummy rat?_

Very slowly, Leo raised the rat so it dangled between his eyes and the eagle's eyes. "Do you see the rat, Fluff? The finest rat—"

If eagles could roll their eyes, Piper was sure Fluff was doing that. With blinding speed, the eagle reached forward and snapped the artificial rat in half, giving a loud cry of victory.

Leo stumbled back. "Hey, that wasn't polite at all!"

Fluff the eagle looked smug.

_Crack! Crunch!_

The six demigods froze as Fluff the eagle looked to the side, confused. He emitted a small cry. Jason advanced forward, his blue eyes on the eagle.

"Fluff, hop on my arm, now!" Jason said, sternly, his eyes boring into the eagle's yellow eyes.

Fluff stared at him, flapped his wings quickly, and hopped into Jason's extended arm.

_Crack! Crunch! Click!_

The sinister voices were coming closer and the leaves were rustling. The six demigods backed up quickly as the enormous crustacean emerged from the dark trees, snapping its vicious looking claws gleefully.

-.-

_**Note: **Hahahaahahaha, I love Leo! :D Soo, what do you think? Good? Bad? Rushed? Please let me know! ;) As always, your opinion matters the most! :D_

_Keep a weather eye on the horizon! :D_

_Take care!_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Note: **People! I am soooo sorry I haven't updated recently! Just finished my majors! Yay! And two weeks vacation are on the way! Double Yay! :D I hope you enjoy this chapter! :) And...I finished reading The Mark of Athena! I want to kill someone! Any volunteers?_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Percy Jackson! :(  
_

_**Chapter 5**_

Nico was not kidding. The Fields of Asphodel were _huge_! Annabeth felt her heart sinking a bit as she stared at the infinite dry, black land in front of her. Scattered trees covered it randomly. She shivered as a moist air slapped her cheeks. She tried to ignore them, but she could see spirits eyeing her hungrily, as if she was their ticket out of this living boredom of death.

But they dared not approach her with the son of Hades standing beside her. Annabeth could actually feel Nico radiating death all around him; it made her shiver.

He glanced at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." She took out her shield, the bronze surface dim, reflecting the mood of the Fields. "Show me Lord Hades' sword."

The bronze surface rippled with light and abruptly, displayed a scene that wasn't much different from the scene right in front of them. The picture slowly began to move to the side.

Nico frowned. "We could stay here for days!"

"Don't curse us," Annabeth admonished, frowning. "Look there, can you see that?"

Nico leaned forward. The black figure jumped around, waving a stick like thing—which Nico then recognized as his father's sword—around like a fairy wand. He frowned.

"What in Hades—?"

Annabeth cut him off. "I see it."

"What?"

She pointed forward. Nico frowned, watching the small dancing figure in the distance. He turned over to the daughter of Athena and grinned, "Our lucky day."

Annabeth frowned at him. She _hated_ that word!

They advanced over to the figure, their feet crunching the dry grass underneath their feet. More than once, Annabeth felt a brush of coolness against her arms, but Nico almost always glared at one direction or the other. The ghosts flickered from visibility to invisibility and Annabeth shuddered.

The figure was a few feet away from them now, and Annabeth couldn't believe her eyes. A young girl's ghost jumped around, waving the sword around in circles, laughing. She couldn't be more than eight-years-old. Annabeth felt sadness creeping up at her; what had happened to have the girl die at a very young age and deserve the eternity of her stay in the Fields of Asphodel?

Nico stood, frowning at the girl. "Hey, who gave you that?"

The girl stopped twirling around and waving the sword. She turned to look at them, her amber eyes confused. She clutched the sword into her chest, tilting her head. "Who are you?"

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades," Nico replied. "And she's Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

The girl frowned in confusion. "You're not dead."

"No."

Her eyes sparkled. "Are you here to take me back to Mommy?"

Annabeth felt her heart break a bit. Nico raised an eyebrow, astonished. "No."

The girl scowled. "But she said that if I waved the sword around, the undead will take me back to my Mommy."

"She?"

Annabeth crouched down in front of the girl and reached a hand out, but then thought better of it and allowed it to hang on her side. "Who gave you that sword and told you that?"

"A very pretty lady," the girl answered, tilting her head. "She wasn't dead, though. She was very tall and had really pretty hair."

"Do you know who she is?" Annabeth asked.

The girl shook her head.

Nico cursed.

Annabeth extended her hand. "Give me the sword, sweetheart. It's very dangerous for you to have something this sharp."

The girl laughed sharply, surprising both Annabeth and Nico. It was full of bitterness and heartbreak; nothing that a child's laugh should sound like.

"I am dead," the girl told them, smiling almost cruelly. "Nothing hurts me anymore."

And just to prove her point, she drove the sword straight into her chest. Annabeth stifled a scream as Nico grimaced, eyes hardening. The girl laughed again and skipped away from them, waving the sword around once more.

Annabeth stood up shakily. "What should we do?"

"Grab the sword and leave." Nico started towards the girl, but the daughter of Athena held him back.

"I don't think that's wise. She seems convinced that we could get her back to her mother." Annabeth looked at Nico pointedly.

Nico grimaced. "I can't do that, Annabeth. I might be Hades' son, but I don't have that power. If I did—" he trailed off, his eyes gazing over to the girl with pain.

Annabeth bit her lip. She should have known not to bring the subject up. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head.

"Why do you think your father hasn't realized that the sword is in here?" Annabeth asked, just to change the subject.

Nico frowned. "He hasn't been around here much lately. He spends most of his days on Olympus." He shrugged. "He might be too scared to face his wife. She'll ridicule him." He scowled at the mention of Hades' wife, Persephone.

A cold, dry gust of wind blew around them. Heavy footsteps crunched the black grass and, as they turned around, they were greeted by huge, black, growling hellhounds intent to kill.

-.-

Reyna could not understand.

In the very first four years she had spent in Camp Jupiter, she had gone to more than one quest with Jason Grace. She thought she knew his strategy. She thought she understood how he moved, how he fought, and how he thought in general. They were good partners, always looking out for each other and trying to establish the teamwork principle.

However, now, seeing him with Piper and Leo, she thought she did not know him at all—did not _understand_ him at all.

It wasn't that he suddenly turned Greek and was fighting like them—he was still fighting like a Roman. But they moved fluidly like a unit—something she had never seen happen with her or other Romans while Jason was still with them. It astonished her.

Leo was distracting the huge crab with random fireballs bursting on its hard shell. Piper and Jason were running between the monster's legs trying to find a soft spot in the hard crust around the monster-they weaved back and forth fluidly, never intercepting each other, always reading each other's actions with ease. Frank morphed into an elephant and began hitting his trunk against the back of the crab. Hazel was trying to keep Fluff on her arm as she got her sword out.

"Crabby, my dear, over here!" Leo yelled, waving a fireball.

The enormous crab roared and swung its huge claw towards Leo. The son of Hephaestus ducked. "Not cool!"

Piper stabbed the crab's leg, but it was as hard as the rest of his body. "No use! It's too hard!"

"That's what she said!"

"_Leo_!"

"There has to be a place where it isn't hard!" Reyna pointed out, jumping out of the way from a huge claw.

Fluff gave out a cry, fluttering his wings, but it was lost over the crab's roar as it swung its claw wildly, trying to get elephant Frank's trunk away from it. Leo sent his last fireball and dashed over the crab's legs, running to reach Hazel and Reyna on the other side.

His eyes widened and he stopped under the crab. "Hey, this place is soft." Leo reached out and touched the crab's underside.

The crustacean paused. Its legs began to shake. Leo withdrew his hand. "Huh, it's sticky!"

"Leo! Get out of there!" Piper yelled.

Fluff gave a cry.

Just as he made it from under the crab, the monster collapsed on the ground, shaking and withering. Leo's eyes widened.

"Must be very sensitive there. Or ticklish."

Reyna had the urge to smack him. "Monsters can't be ticklish!"

"Well, that looks like it was just tickled!" Leo pointed to the crab, which was breathing heavily and trying to get up.

Fluff snorted, buffed its chest, and turned away as if to say: _Stupid humans; can't see what's in front of them._

Jason's eyes lit up. "Frank, can you roll it on its back?"

Elephant Frank looked at him quizzically, before advancing over. Securing his trunk around one leg, he pulled. The crab gave a cry of surprise as it was turned to its back. Jason flew over the crab, and with one swift motion, sunk his sword into the sensitive skin of its belly.

The crustacean gave one last cry before it exploded into golden dust, showering the six demigods and the eagle with sparkling particles. Fluff huffed again, shaking itself clean.

Hazel coughed. "That was awful."

Frank, now human again, stumbled forward, rubbing his nose. "Man, that was not a pleasant experience."

"Who knew monsters can be ticklish, eh?" Leo grinned.

"Monsters are not ticklish. That was simply a weak spot." Reyna shot back.

"You're just jealous you didn't know where it was and I got to tickle the monster!"

"What? That is the most ridiculous—"

"Where's Piper?!" Jason asked, sharply, cutting Reyna's and Leo's argument.

"Here…" Piper answered, leaning against a tree a few paces away. She was breathing heavily, knees shaking. "Sorry. I think I inhaled or swallowed monster dust."

Jason rushed over towards her. "Are you okay?" Leo came over, producing a fireball in his palm. In the dim light, Jason could see that Piper was sweating heavily and she was very, very pale.

She cursed softly in Greek. "I am fine." She paused. "And I am hungry."

At that moment, Leo's stomach gave a huge rumble. He laughed nervously. "Yeah, food sounds great now."

Fluff gave a cry of approval.

"What are we going to give the eagle?" Hazel asked, eyeing the eagle that stood on her arm.

"The finest rats you have." Leo answered, looking suggestively at Frank.

The son of Mars rolled his eyes.

-.-

Being the son of Poseidon surely had its quirks. High above him, Percy could see the water's hue thinning and light was finally shining. It was dawn. He had been swimming for the whole night, and yet, he was still fresh and ready. The water molded against him, making way and aiding him in his journey. He loved his father's territory.

In the distance, he could see the fort standing proudly on the reef. Percy made his way towards it. He wondered how his father never sensed the three pearls in his old battle headquarter. The fort wasn't that far from Poseidon's castle and was considerably smaller, but it was still huge enough that it might take half a day to search thoroughly.

That's why Percy was ecstatic when he saw Tyson, his Cyclopes half-brother, waving at him from the main entrance.

"Brother!" Tyson shouted, hugging Percy tightly.

Percy gasped. "Tyson, can't…"

"Oh." Tyson let him go, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry. I just missed you, brother."

"I missed you, too, big man," Percy clapped his shoulder. "So, have you seen anything suspicious here?"

"No," Tyson shook his head. "Searched around the fort, nothing. Waiting for brother to come for inside." Tyson gestured to the main entrance.

Percy sighed. "Yeah. Let's go check it out."

The place from inside looked lonely. Percy could see battle plans and seaweed scattered all around. The walls were full of scratches and broken windows. The furniture was overturned. However, one thing caught Percy's attention: the water inside these walls seemed thicker somehow.

Tyson looked around. "Dark place."

"Yup." Percy knelt down and took a blueprint that looked like a battle plan. His eyes softened. _Annabeth…_

He hoped she was okay. He hoped Nico was doing his job in protecting her well. He wanted to find those three pearls quickly so that he can go back to the ship and see her again.

"Brother, look," Tyson gestured towards one of the many open doors. "Light."

Abandoning the blueprint, Percy swam towards Tyson. Sure enough, through the door, light was surging from inside, changing alternately between green, blue and white.

The son of Poseidon glanced at his brother. "You think it's the pearls?"

Tyson nodded gleefully. "Maybe." And he swam through the door. Percy followed him.

The room they entered was huge and oval-shaped. It was disheveled with broken marble columns, debris, and large chunks of rocks thrown everywhere. In the middle of the cracked floor, a wide pit was engraved. Percy swam over and looked down. The pit seemed bottomless. Tyson stayed away from it.

"Bad hole." He cautioned.

Percy agreed. Abruptly, he was aware of the colors bathing the room's walls—blue, green, and white. The lights seemed brighter now; stronger. Percy looked around until he spotted the source. Beyond the pit, a small podium rose. Resting on a silky pillow, the three pearls sparkled brightly. Percy was mesmerized. He swam towards them, leaving Tyson at the edge of the pit.

The son of Poseidon stared at the three majestic pearls, frowning. He could feel the warmth of them. The water was warmer and thicker here. How could his dad not feel them? How could his dad not know that they were so close to his castle? Were the gods enjoying flinging them around like chess pieces? Was it for their entertainment?

Percy shook his head. He'll ask Poseidon about it once he sees him. He reached out to take the pearls.

Tyson cried in alarm. The water rushed behind Percy, pushing against his back and slamming him forward towards the podium. He gasped, his chest burning.

"Brother, get away!" Tyson yelled.

Percy just had the sense of mind to roll to his left and away from the podium as much as possible, before he blinked, registering what he was seeing.

The serpent was at least twelve feet tall with greenish-blue skin and yellow, dark eyes. It glared hatefully at Percy as it curled its long tall around the podium, hissing in anger. Percy uncapped Riptide.

Tyson joined him. "It came out of the pit!" he said, looking fearfully at the serpent. "It happened so fast."

Percy grunted. "Should have known it wouldn't be that easy."

The sea serpent hissed at them, curling protectively around the three pearls, which seemed to shine brighter, as if delighted by this sudden change of events.

Percy moved forward. The serpent hissed and lashed out with its tail quickly. Percy dodged.

"Overprotective much?"

He watched as the serpent's head bent down and its scaly cheek began stroking the pearls tenderly. His eyes widened.

Tyson clapped his hands. "Mother!"

Percy face-palmed. Seriously? Did the serpent actually think that those pearls are its eggs? Well, he knew for a fact that those pearls would never hatch to become cute little sea serpents.

"Tyson, do you think you can distract it?"

Tyson grinned. He took out his club. "Sure. With my stick."

Percy smiled lightly. "Yeah, with your stick."

Tyson charged. The serpent coiled around itself once before it bounced at him. Tyson slammed his club on its head. The snake howled in pain, recoiling back. Percy took the opportunity to stab Riptide to its tail, semi-anchoring it to the ground. The monster howled in pain.

The son of Poseidon swam over to the pearls and scooped them up, quickly placing them inside his pocket.

"Brother!"

Percy moved to the side. The serpent's tail slammed into the podium, breaking it into chunks of rock. However, in a move that he did not expect, Percy found himself upside down. The serpent's tail was curled around his ankle. He quickly shoved his hand into his pocket maintaining his hold on the pearls.

"Let him go, monster!" Tyson yelled and swung his club. He hit the serpent on the side of ots head. The monster howled, but did not let go of Percy's leg. It swung him around.

"Hey! Head rush in here!" Percy yelled. And then, he wondered if head rushes could even happen underwater!

The snake head-butted Tyson. Percy tried to cut through the skin with Riptide but he was too far away. The snake flicked its tail. Percy slammed into the wall. For just a moment, his world blacked out and he saw something in the distance. A figure walked over, her blonde-silver hair shimmering in the dark.

She smiled at him.

_Come back to me, Seaweed Brain…_

Annabeth, Percy thought, his head pounding. He opened his blurry eyes. Tyson was still swinging his club, but the snake seemed to be toying with him. Percy closed his eyes again.

He won't allow this snake to have its way. No! He had to go back to Annabeth. He had to see her again.

The water started to whirl.

-.-

Annabeth stabbed the hellhound. The monster howled in agony before disintegrating.

Nico scowled as he killed another. "Father is going to be so angry."

"Well, they aren't exactly on your father's side anymore."

Nico's scowl deepened. The hellhounds have bounced on them although Nico had ordered them stay back. It irritated him that someone was manipulating his father's servants to their own needs.

Annabeth jumped out of the way, and watched as the small girl kept dancing around the field, swinging the sword back and forth. She gritted her teeth. She wanted to get out of here already. She wanted to see Percy again.

After stabbing the monster, Annabeth ran towards the girl. Startled, the girl swung the sword at Annabeth. The latter's knife slammed into it, halting its advance.

"Stop!" Annabeth ordered. "Give the sword, please!"

"No! Take me to my mommy first!"

"I can't! You're already dead. I can't take you back to your mom!"

"Then why are you alive?!" the girl yelled, tears streaming down her face as Annabeth's words sunk into her mind. "Why are you allowed to live and I am not?"

Annabeth eyes widened.

"Annabeth! Look out!" Nico screamed.

Still shocked, Annabeth wasn't quick enough to dodge the attack. The hellhound sunk its teeth into her flesh. She cried out. Nico stabbed the monster, before kneeling down in front of her. His eyes widened.

The cut was deep and it was gushing blood.

"Come on, we're going!" he announced, gritting his teeth. "I can't shadow travel with you like this."

Annabeth's face was beaded with sweat. The girl's eyes widened. "I…I…"

"Give the sword!" Nico ordered, his eyes burning. "_Now_!"

The girl handed it without a word, still looking at the blood-covered cut on Annabeth's leg.

Annabeth exhaled raggedly. "So much for taking care of myself."

"Percy is going to kill me," Nico murmured, helping her up. "Come on. We should hurry."

"Shadow travel. I'll be fine." Annabeth muttered.

"You're in no condition to shadow travel."

A hellhound bounced on them, but Nico slashed his sword. Annabeth was getting nauseous. Her calf was hurting her and she wished she could reach to her backpack and eat a square of ambrosia.

Nico was killing some more hellhounds, she was sure, but her vision was going dark. Her leg was shaking—she was sure it's going to fail her. Nico was panting as he walked forward.

The ground tilted. Annabeth's eyes drooped. Her body was too light, which she was sure wasn't good. She was tilting now. She heard Nico screaming something but he seemed to far away. Why was he far away? Why wasn't Percy here?

_Percy…_

Everything went blank as she freefell into nothing.

-.-

_**Note: **So, yeah! Please leave a review to tell me what you think! I promise the next chappiiie would be out soon! Love you guys! _

_Keep a weather eye out on the horizon! ;)_

_Take care!_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Note:** __Yay, another update! I am soo proud of myself! And you can thank all your awesome reviews for that! I swear they are my motivation! So, thank you all! Love you! :D Oh, and I apologize before hand for the random switches which will happen in this chapter! Just bear with me please, it is necessary!_

_**WARNING:: PLEASE REMEMBER THAT THIS IS AU! WHICH MEANS IT DOES NOT FOLLOW THE TIMELINE OF THE REAL STORY BY RICK RIORDAN, THE KING OF TROLLNESS! THANK YOU! :D**  
_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Percy Jackson! :(  
_

_**Enjoy the chappie! ;)**  
_

-.-

_**Chapter 6**_

The sea serpent twirled around itself frantically. Its tall flicked out, trying to find an anchor. Percy concentrated and the hurricane pushed itself further away from him, before it slammed the serpent into the wall. The monster cried out.

Tyson cheered from the sidelines.

Forming a fist, the son of Poseidon swung it to the side. The water obeyed him. The serpent was hurtled towards the far wall before raising and being swung towards the pit. Percy concentrated with all his might and the water pushed the serpent back to the pit where it belonged.

"Yay, brother!" Tyson cheered, swimming over towards Percy.

Percy collapsed on his knees, feeling his lungs with water that was exactly like oxygen to him. His pocket was warm, and he smiled as he felt the pearls shifting in it. Tyson helped him to his feet.

"Great hurricane!" Tyson exclaimed, giddily.

Percy grinned tiredly. "Let's not try this anytime soon again."

Tyson opened his mouth to say something, but the whole place began shaking. They could hear the distant cry of the monster and abruptly, boulders and chunks of rock were falling from the ceiling like deadly rain.

"Go!" Percy shouted. Just as he moved away, a rock crashed on the place he was standing at.

Percy and Tyson swam as fast as they could; Percy calling the water to help them move faster and easier. They had made it out of the front door and into the open vast ocean when the whole fort collapsed on itself. Diamond dust swirled around the broken building and multiple schools of fish swam away in panic.

Tyson winced. "Father is going to be mad." He muttered, wringing his hands.

Percy sighed. "Well, it's not like we could have done anything." He placed his hand in his pocket, clenching his fist around the pearls. "Do you want to go back to the ship with me?"

"Yah." Tyson smiled. "Annabeth there?"

Percy grinned. "Yes, she should be there, by now." He looked up at the darkening surface of the water. It must already be sunset.

He couldn't wait to see Annabeth.

-.-

Piper watched the sun setting beyond the horizon.

Day two has gone by without a monster attacking. The _Rome_ was traveling as fast as it could, and they were still a long way off towards Viscaria Port, Italy. It looked like it was going to be another night adventure. She just hoped it wasn't in a forest again.

Fluff cried out in agitation from behind her. Piper turned around and was greeted by the sight of Frank trying to feed the eagle some crackers.

"Come on, Fluff," Frank complained. "Just eat it. We don't have rats."

Fluff snapped its beak, glared at the son of Mars, and turned its head away, buffing its chest proudly. _Zeus'_ _eagle in flesh and blood, ladies and gentlemen_, Piper thought, hiding her smile.

Hazel walked up to Frank, patting his shoulder sympathetically. "Just leave it alone for a moment, Frank. Leo is hunting some rats."

Piper left the deck and decided to search for Jason. She wanted to see if he was alright. He had been acting really strange ever since they had decided to have the Romans help with finding the missing items. It was like he was reluctant to be with his family. Piper didn't know if she had to think of this as a good sign or a bad sign. On one hand, of course she didn't want to lose Jason. But on the other hand, she knew she couldn't keep him away from his family.

But she often wondered, if the time ever came, will she be able to let him go back to Camp Jupiter? Will she be able to wake up and not see him waiting and smiling at her in front of the Aphrodite cabin? Will she be able to give all the long nights stargazing and talking in the strawberry fields?

"Jason, have you thought about what I told you?"

Piper stopped. Okay, this was wrong. She shouldn't be eavesdropping. She should move along. She shouldn't—

"Not really," she heard Jason's voice echoing from the small crack of the door to her left. He sounded strangely guilty. "I—well, everything happened so suddenly."

Behind the door, Reyna sighed. "Of course."

Silence.

Piper leaned silently beside the door, her breathing ragged. She really shouldn't be listening in to their conversation, but she couldn't contain her curiosity.

"I don't mean to sound so…impatient," Reyna began, tentatively. "But I would really like an answer from you. I can't do this anymore on my own, Jason. I need you there. It's getting really hard trying to stop Octavian from turning my legion against me. Do you know how much your family needs you?"

"…"

Piper closed her eyes. Her worst fear was unfolding right before her ears, and she couldn't do anything but wait and listen.

Finally, Jason exhaled. "But, I…Camp Half-Blood is…"

"Jason, Camp Jupiter is your _home_," Reyna informed him, her voice clipped. "And you're barely there. You spend most of your time at the other camp, which I could understand," her voice turned bitter, and Piper felt strangely guilty, "but Camp Jupiter needs you, Jason. I need you."

-.-

Nico di Angelo wanted to find a hole, dig it deeper, and bury himself alive. Well, he actually preferred that than to have him face the son of Poseidon. For now, he was safe. Travis and Conner Stoll informed him that Percy had not returned to the ship yet, so Nico had a few more minutes to figure how to break the news to Percy.

He still didn't understand it himself.

It all happened so fast! He was helping Annabeth away from the hellhounds, clutching his father's sword on the other hand. And then, he was thrown backwards with a cry of surprise. He might have hit his head hard enough to blackout because when he came to, he was alone in the Fields of Asphodel, his father's sword by his side, and Annabeth nowhere to be found.

Katie Gardener had bombarded him with questions, worriedly, but Nico had no answers. Why did this happen? How did he allow it to happen? Where was Annabeth? Wasn't she in the Underworld still? If she was, Nico would have sensed her, but she wasn't. He was sure of it.

"Nico, you better get your explanation straight," Grover muttered nervously, shuffling on his hooves. His eyes were watery. "Percy is coming."

Nico gulped.

Percy and Tyson merged from the water. Conner lowered the gangplank and the two climbed aboard the ship. Tyson waved excitedly to the crew, and Percy's eyes flickered from face to face until they landed on Nico's.

The son of Hades held his breath. Percy advanced towards him. "Did you retrieve the sword?"

Good question. It had a simple answer. "Yes." He pointed a shaky finger towards the sack where they kept the items. "Um…"

Percy's eyes dimmed. "Where's Annabeth?"

Bad question. It had no simple answer. "Percy…I…you should probably sit down…"

The son of Poseidon scanned the crew again, and his eyes narrowed with each face that wasn't Annabeth's. Finally, his eyes settled on Nico again. "Where. Is. Annabeth?"

Shaking, Nico explained what happened in the Fields of Asphodel, how they found the sword, how they were attacked by hellhounds, how they were escaping but something went wrong and Nico woke up and found no Annabeth around. There was a very long silence when he was done.

"Percy—"

A huge wave crashed on the deck of the _Poseidon's Sea Pearl_, drenching the crew to the bone. Percy Jackson was shaking badly, and his green-eyes were so livid.

"What do you mean she's missing?" Percy questioned, quietly. Nico would have preferred he shouted.

"Percy, I swear, I don't know what happened. I was helping her along, when something seemed to slam into us. I blacked out. I woke up and she wasn't there."

"And she's injured?"

"Yes, a hellhound—"

Another wave crashed on the deck. Grover spluttered out a small fish. "I am a vegetarian, man!"

Percy ignored him and advanced towards Nico. Nico backed up. "And you're sure she's not in the Underworld?"

"She's not," Nico confirmed. "But Percy, she's not dead either. I would have known."

Even though the news were a relief, it still wasn't enough to soothe away the worry and anger. "You were supposed to protect her."

"I know." Nico hanged his head. "I am sorry."

Percy wanted to scream that Nico _should_ be sorry. He wanted to throw another wave at the son of Hades. But he simply closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Grover bleated nervously. "Per-rr-cy…"

But before Percy could utter a command, a horn blew. Everyone looked up to see a ship docking beside the _Sea Pearl_. The last faint rays of the sunset allowed them a glimpse at the name—_The Huntress_.

Thalia Grace stood at the helm, grinning. "Came as fast as we could." However, upon seeing the somber expressions of the crew, her grin faded.

-.-

Night has fallen.

Jason walked down the hallway towards Piper's room. The torches along the walls burned bright, the flames flickering every now and then. It reflected his thoughts to a certain level. He knocked at the door three times. A soft _come in_ could be heard and he pushed open the door.

Piper smiled small at him in greeting. "Hey."

"Hey," he replied, closing the door and sitting down beside her on the bed. He reached out and took her hand, running his thumb along her knuckles. He always did that when he needed to sort something out in his mind.

Piper was silent, studying him.

He cleared his throat. "We should be nearing the port any minute now."

"Yeah."

He looked up at her. His blue eyes clashed with gray. Jason blinked. He had never seen that color in her eyes before. Piper's eyes were always playful—changing from green to blue to brown. But never gray.

"Are you okay?" he questioned, worried.

Piper blinked, and her eyes changed to green, confused. "Yes. Why?"

"You've been acting strangely lately," he frowned, trailing a thumb down her cheek. "Distant in a way. And you keep getting sea sick. You _never_ got sea sick before."

She shrugged. "I don't know. It's not like I am the only one who's acting strange."

Jason flinched. He opened his mouth, but a loud knock interrupted him. Leo poked his head around the crack.

"We're here." He announced, grinning. "And thankfully, there are no trees in sight. Just houses."

Piper stood up. Jason's hand fell away from hers. "Where did the map say it was again?" she asked.

Leo consulted his notes. "Some small beauty salon named _La Bella_."

Jason stood up as well, running a hand through his hair. "Let's go then." He looked at Piper. "Can we talk after this?"

She nodded. "Sure."

-.-

Thalia sighed as she watched Percy pace the length of the deck over and over again. Nico sat in the end of the stairs, looking dejected and guilty. Thalia knew that the son of Hades was blaming himself, but really, he couldn't have done anything! If it was a surprise attack, it was a _surprise_ attack!

The whole crew was muttering together, and Grover bleated nervously from her right.

"Do you think he'll be fine?" he asked, munching his shirt.

Thalia tugged it out of his mouth. "Just give him time."

Percy paused. He rounded towards his crew. They all gave him their utmost attention. "Alright. Here's what's going to happen. Thalia, you'll have some of us with you and go find three items or something. Jason, Piper, and Leo should have retrieved at least two items now and are on their way to the third."

He looked at Grover. "You'll take the _Sea Pearl_ and find Dionysus's wine bottle. Bring it back."

Grover gulped. "What about you, Perce?"

Percy's eyes flashed. "I am going to find Annabeth."

Thalia shook her head. "How in Zeus's name are you going to find her?"

Percy tightened his hold on the scroll he held. "The map should be able to locate her. I'll follow where it points."

"I'll come with you." Nico said, getting to his feet. "I am worried about Annabeth, too. And…it's the least I could do after…" the son of Hades trailed off.

Percy sighed. "Look, Nico, I am sorry I doused you in water—"

The whole crew coughed. Percy winced. "And to everyone else, I am sorry!"

They nodded.

He turned back to Nico. "But I can't ask you to come with me—"

"You're not asking. I am offering. And I am not taking no for an answer." Nico said, determinedly. "So, open the map and ask for Annabeth's place."

Percy looked down at the scroll in his hands and unrolled it. He stared at the blank map for a long moment, his mind and heart racing. Nico said she wasn't dead. She wasn't dead! But what if the map couldn't find her? It did find her before, when the stupid map decided to embarrass him in front of everyone.

He took a deep breath.

_Show me the thing I _need_ the most_, he thought, desperately. He opened his eyes to find small lines crawling along the blank page.

_I thought you'd never ask,_ the map wrote, before the lines vanished and a new set of figures appeared.

-.-

_La Bella_ was a small shop. It wasn't anything fancy and it did not stand out between the two set of apartment buildings beside it. Leo gave it the look. "Bad feeling."

"Bad feelings are everywhere." Reyna replied, shrugging. "Are we entering or what?"

Jason and Piper shared a look. "Leo, open the door."

Leo looked shocked. "Why should I open the door?"

"Because if anything comes out, you'll be the one taking the hit," Piper explained, smiling lightly.

Leo scowled. "I feel the friendship and love, people."

Reyna suppressed her smile. Hazel and Frank decided to stay on the ship and take care of Fluff, since the eagle had a fond habit of chasing Octavian around and poking him every time the bird had a chance. It was safe to say that Octavian was ready to slice the bird like one of his sacrificial teddy bears.

Bells tinkled as Leo pushed open the door. The four demigods' eyes widened. The shop was _huge_. One one side, a comfy looking corner with leather couches sat around a cozy fireplace. In the far left, there was a door that probably led to the basement. Three sets of mirrors were pinned to the wall directly in front of the wall with a small table in front of each and a chair. The tables were full of beauty products. On their right side, a fancy looking counter curved and a young woman sat behind it. She stood up when she saw them, smiling.

"Welcome to _La Bella_. Mistress C. will be with you shortly," she greeted, smiling at Piper and Reyna, before she gave a disapproving glance at Jason and Leo. "I am sorry; gentlemen, but we only treat ladies. Men are not allowed here. My mistress does not like it."

Baffled, Jason and Leo glanced at Piper and Reyna. The girls shared a quick look, before they nodded to the boys. "Just wait for us outside." Reyna said.

"It won't take long," Piper reassured.

Reluctantly, the boys stepped out of the salon. The receptionist beamed at the two girls who turned to face her. "If you'll just—"

"Oh, costumers! _Quanto è sorprendente_(1)!" a tall woman exclaimed, emerging from the door at the corner. She was gorgeous with green sparkling eyes and dark hair braided to one side with threads of gold. Her dress was long and dark and fit her figure perfectly.

She smiled prettily at the two girls. "Such beauty! Such young souls! Are you here for the special treatment? Or maybe you'd like the daily one? But I would recommend the special. It'll bring out your potential beauty that you keep hidden."

Piper and Reyna shared a confused look.

Mistress C. laughed melodiously. "Oh, no need to be hesitant, dears. It's all for you, you see." She advanced towards Piper, smiling hugely. "You don't need a lot of work, my dear. That glow around you is so natural! _Perfetto!"_(2)

Piper frowned. "What glow?"

The lady winked, smiling secretively. "Oh, you know, that glow that a woman gets when she's expecting…" she chuckled.

Piper paled. Reyna's eyes widened. Mistress C. skipped away to the mirrors, picking something up from one of the tables. "No, I don't think you will need this…" and she went on searching her collection.

Piper swallowed, pushing her current thoughts out of her mind for now. "Um…Mistress C, we are actually looking for something that we heard only your salon can offer."

This seemed to interest the lady for she gave Piper her whole attention. "Did you now?"

"Yes," Piper managed a smile. "I heard it was the sweetest perfume ever and that it attracted every man on earth."

Mistress C's eyes sparkled. "Oh yes, I do have that." She disappeared before their eyes only to reappear again beside the door. She hurried inside and in a matter of seconds, came back with a bottle the size of an apple with pink, glittering liquid sloshing inside it.

She chuckled. "A spray from this perfume is supposed to attract men who find you attractive. I do believe the lady that I brought it from said it might have been Aphrodite's perfume…" she smiled wickedly at the girls. "Do you want to try it?"

"No, thank—" Reyna began, but Mistress C. has already sprayed both her and Piper with a good amount of perfume.

Reyna inhaled. It really was the sweetest thing she had ever smelled. She wasn't exactly sure what it was made of, but it smelled of everything Reyna had every wanted, loved, and desired.

Piper forced a smile. "Yes, that's the kind of perfume I want."

Mistress C. smiled. "Are you ready to pay the price for it?"

Reyna frowned. "What price?"

"My assistant has told me two young men came in with you." The lady said, still smiling. Reyna and Piper shivered. "They will make excellent guinea pigs, don't you think, dears?" she shook the bottle of perfume.

Reyna sheathed her sword as Piper drew her dagger. "No!"

"Why not?" Mistress C. asked gently, looking at Piper. "Did he trust you with what was bothering him? Did he tell you anything? Didn't he keep you in the dark when it was something important?"

Piper's hand shook. Yes, it was true. Jason didn't trust her with the information that he was given the choice to go back to Camp Jupiter. He didn't not tell her when it was obvious that it was something important that could affect both of them and their relationship.

"Piper!" Reyna screamed. "Snap out of it. She's using charmspeak on you!"

The daughter of Aphrodite blinked, shaking her head vigorously. "Who are you?"

The lady laughed. "I am Circe, my dear. The greatest sorceress of the time."

"You can charmspeak?" Piper asked, awed.

"Of course," Circe smiled. "And I can do a lot of other things. She has told me that a group of demigods would come looking for this bottle. I think she'll be happy to know that I was able to destroy you!"

"She?"

But Circe has already thrown her first ball of fire. Reyna and Piper scattered out of the way. The fireball hit the leather couch, and it exploded into flames. The sorceress laughed. "Such fun, my dears! I usually reserve this to worthless men, but as you are wanted dead, I might have to bend my rules for this time only."

Another fireball was thrown. Reyna rolled to her right and slashed her sword towards the sorceress. She was able to cut through her dress, but Circe was unharmed.

Piper struggled to her feet. "Stop!" she ordered, putting as much charmspeak in her voice as possible.

Circe laughed. "Your charmspeak does not work on me, daughter of Aphrodite. I have had centuries of practice to resist it."

"Who wants us dead?" Reyna asked, readying her sword. "Who is she?"

Circe grinned wickedly. "And I should tell you why?" she fired another fireball. Piper rolled forward then scrambled to her feet, placing her knife right under the sorceress's throat. The latter gasped.

Piper reached with her other hand and wrestled the bottle out of Circe's hand. "Give it to me!" she demanded, putting all her confusion, anger, and sadness in those simple four words.

Circe hesitated and her hand slackened. Piper grabbed the perfume and backed up towards Reyna. The daughter of Aphrodite glanced at the daughter of Bellona. "Do you have it?"

Reyna nodded and took out a small vial with poisonous green liquid inside. Circe's eyes widened. "You wouldn't—"

With all her might, Reyna threw the vial of Greek fire into the middle of the shop. A flash of green light, an explosion, and the two girls tumbled out of the shop in a hurry, leaving behind a shrieking sorceress and a mildly burned shop.

They met Jason and Leo around the corner. The guys rushed towards the two girls as they fell to their knees.

"What happened?" Leo asked, looking at both of them.

Reyna shook her head. "Sorceress. Managed to take the perfume. Greek fire."

"Greek fire?" Leo exclaimed. "Why in Zeus' name did you have Greek fire on you? That is dangerous!"

Reyna glared. "It was Piper's idea. She saw it with her dagger or something. And besides, it was only to cause a distraction. We should head to the ship im—"

"Jason!" Piper yelped from their side, distracting the son of Hephaestus and the Roman praetor.

Jason Grace was gripping Piper's shoulders tightly, staring intently at her eyes. He seemed to be drawing her closer as she struggled out of his grasp. "Jason, what's wrong with you? Let me—"

"Piper…" he whispered, breathily, before his lips silenced hers swiftly. Piper's eyes grew wide with shock. She struggled to get out of his grasp, for it was becoming painful, but she had to admit that she did miss his lips on hers. It has been too long…

But what was happening? Jason was never one for public display of affection. He was usually calm and collected, and only preferred to show his feelings when they were very well alone and he knew no one would interrupt them.

The way he was kissing her now, though, needy, desperate, hungry. Like she was water and he was a dying man. Why was he…?

_A spray of this perfume is supposed to attract men who find you attractive…_

Piper gasped and pulled away from him. "Jason…" but he only took it as a moment to trail fire down the column of her throat. Piper gasped.

"Piper…" he whispered again, his eyes glazed over as if in a trance. "They say they need me. They say they can't do without me…"

"Jason, please—" Piper tried to form a coherent thought, but her mind was racing.

"But _I_ need _you_." He whispered against her throat. Her breath caught. She can feel the sincerity of his words vibrating into her skin. "I need you, Pipes. Why can't they understand that? Why can't they let me be happy?" he inhaled her scent.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks now. "Jason, stop inhaling the perfume. It's addling your mind. You're not thinking straight."

He picked his head, and looked her dead in the eyes. She had never seen him so serious before.

"I love you."

And he slumped forward against her, unconscious.

-.-

The first thing she knew when she opened her eyes was that it was too bright. She couldn't have been in the Underworld anymore. Annabeth Chase sat up slowly, wincing when her head throbbed uncomfortably.

She looked around.

The blue sea stretched out before her. The sand under her was smooth and comfortable. She looked behind her. A path lead to what seemed to be a village with palm trees lining each side of the path. Annabeth frowned, confused. She was on some sort of an island that was for sure.

But how? The last thing she remembered was a hellhound biting her leg, Nico trying to help her away from the creatures, and then…nothing.

She glanced down at her leg. Surprise flickered across her face when she noticed the bandages wrapped around the wound. But how…?

"You're awake."

Annabeth looked up, and her eyes widened.

"Luke Castellan?"

-.-

_**Note: **You know what keeps me motivated? Reviews! So please leave one to tell me what you think of this chappie! :D Thanks for reading!_

_Keep a weather eye on the horizon! ;)_

_Take care... :D_

_(1) How wonderful!_

_(2) Perfect!_


	8. Chapter 7

_******Note:** Hello, people! :D Finally found the time to scratch my head and upload this chapter! You can all thank my studies for delaying me! :P I hope you enjoy this, and I apologize in advance if there are any typos or spelling mistakes! It's 2 AM in here and I am sleepy! :D  
_

_**Special thanks: **to all who reviewed, favored, followed, or simply read the story! I love you all! :D  
_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Percy Jackson, sadly! :(  
_

__-.-

_**Chapter 7**_

"Luke Castellan?"

He stood a few feet away from where she sat on the smooth sand, looking impassive. Annabeth felt a shiver travel down her spine. What was he doing here? Did he—was he the one to—?

He took a couple of steps towards her and extended a stick that she just now realized he was holding. She raised an eyebrow.

"It will help you walk," he said, shortly, laying it down beside her. He looked up at her, his blue eyes unnerving. "We should get going. If night falls before we reach our destination, it might be hard to retrieve what you're looking for."

"_We_?" Annabeth asked, sharply, her gray eyes hard. "I am not going anywhere with you! You practically _kidnapped_ me! What were you doing in the Underworld, anyway?"

Luke looked amused. The scar on his face gave it a rugged look. "Ms. Chase, I did not kidnap you, and I was not in the Underworld. However, I did find you lying here, unconscious and hurt, and it was only because of the pure kindness of my heart that I have treated you."

Annabeth stared. Was this guy for real? The last time she saw him, he was trying to keep The Gates opened so that monsters would roam the mortal world and awaken Gaea, the goddess of earth. Percy and she and the rest of the _Sea Pearl_ crew had stopped his plans. She hadn't seen him since then, because he had locked himself up in one of the various rooms of the Big House.

Now, here he was, seemingly on an island, as far away from Camp Half-Blood as she dared to imagine.

"Does Chiron know you're here?" she asked, suspiciously.

Luke was patient. "Yes, Ms. Chase. He does."

"Why are you here?"

He looked away now, burying his hands in his pockets. "As I said, we should get going. It's a long way ahead of us." He marched away from her.

Annabeth sat there, staring after him, contemplating her options. Well, she didn't see many options, really. Her leg wasn't bleeding anymore, but it was dully aching. She looked out to the sea before her, her mind racing.

_Percy, what should I do?_

The waves lapped against the sand, but otherwise, gave no other indication. She sighed.

Using the stick he left, Annabeth managed to get to her feet and limbed her way after him, praying to her mother that she wasn't doing the stupidest mistake of her life by partially trusting Luke Castellan.

-.-

_Piper McLean stared at the statue of Zeus in the Cabin One._

"_He's scary," she frowned, looking at Jason, who was watching her with an amused expression. "How do you sleep at night with him looking at you?"_

_He laughed. "I turn my back on him and think of you."_

_She looked at him incredulously. Jason laughed at her expression. "You don't believe me."_

"_You're not exactly the sappy type for me to believe you! Seriously, Jason!" she huffed, smiling as he laughed louder, clutching his sides._

_She slid over towards him so that she was lying on her side. Jason stopped laughing, and grinned down at her, reaching out to twirl a random braid over his finger._

"_How long are you going to stay?" she whispered, watching his face intently. His eyes were focused on his finger's movement, his mouth smiling slightly, allowing the scar at the corner of his lips to curl. She loved that scar. It was her favorite feature of him—after his eyes, of course!_

"_Two weeks," he replied._

"_Hmm…" she hummed, nodding to herself._

_He looked at her, teasingly. "Going to miss me?"_

_Piper's eyes danced from color to color playfully, as a small smile stretched her lips. "Nope. I'll probably take that Hebe camper for his offer or something…"_

_His eyes went blank. "Oh, really?"_

"_Well, yeah. I mean, you'll be gone for two weeks, and I'll be bored out of my mind. I'd need something to create an atmosphere, you know…" she said, trying to keep a straight face; she was failing miserably, she was sure, because Jason's serious expression was cracking her up. _

_He looked so adorable: not that she was going to tell him that! Never in a million years._

"_An atmosphere, huh?"_

_Piper nodded, suppressing her laughter._

_Suddenly, his lips twisted into a grin. She shrieked in surprise when she found herself laying flat on her back, and Jason Grace straddling her, pinning her hands on either side of her face._

_She blushed hotly. "Jason Grace!"_

"_Well then, Piper McLean," he whispered, slowly, ignoring her weak attempts to push him off her, "we'll just have to make sure you won't be running off with anyone while I am away, hmm?"_

_Her cheeks had invented a new shade of red. "And how will you do that?"_

"_Easy. I will make you remember me every second of the day."_

_She blinked. His lips trailed a soft, growing fire against her jaw, slowly, tantalizingly. Piper, against her will, relaxed and closed her eyes. This is where she wanted to stay, forever, wrapped up in his arms, relishing his touch._

_His lips were demanding when they finally met hers, and she made an odd sound at the back of her throat. Something was changing—something was burning between them. It was exciting, yet terrifying. If he continued—if he didn't stop right now…_

"_Jason…" she whispered, breathily, opening her eyes to see him staring at her, his expression unreadable. Maybe…he was feeling it too…?_

_His blue eyes sought out her ever-changing ones, asking a silent question. Piper bit her lip. Was this…the right thing? They were twenty, they were both adults, and they both loved each other…was this wrong?_

_Something that felt this good couldn't possibly be wrong, right?_

_She nodded her head slowly, and Jason knelt down to kiss her again as the clouds crawled towards the moon, blocking its light, and enveloped Cabin One in darkness. _

-.-

Piper's eyes flew open at the loud knock. She pushed the memory of that night to the back of her mind and called out, "Come in."

She had been expecting Leo. She has been expecting Jason (although she dreaded that conversation; she wasn't sure how to act around him after that perfume fiasco and he had been avoiding her). However, it was Reyna who was on her door.

Piper blinked.

"May I come in?" the Roman praetor asked.

"Of course." Piper answered.

Reyna entered. The two girls stood, looking at anything but each other. Piper wasn't sure how she should act around Reyna. She had always admired her sense of justice and her strong personality that made her an excellent praetor, and her loyalty. However, Piper also felt guilty whenever Reyna looked at her. The daughter of Aphrodite knew that it was her fault Reyna had to shoulder Camp Jupiter all by herself. It was her fault Jason wasn't there with Reyna… Jason was never home…

If Piper had never met Jason… if Jason had never stumbled into her life…

But she couldn't think like that. Piper was thankful that Jason was in her life. She was thankful that she had fallen in love with someone as great as him. Again, she questioned, was love worth it if it caused a lot of people pain? Was it worth it when it only brought guilt? Of course, it brought a lot of different, intense emotions as well, but right now with Reyna in front of her, being in love with Jason only made her feel guilty and ashamed.

Finally, Reyna broke the ice. "You don't have to feel guilty."

Piper's head snapped up. Reyna walked over and sat beside her, looking straight ahead, a small smile curling her lips. "It's written all over your face, Piper. Anyone could notice."

Piper blushed. "Um…"

"I know that you have listened to my conversation with Jason yesterday."

"Yes." Piper didn't bother denying it.

"And…?"

"I am sorry." She voiced.

Reyna sighed. "I said you don't have to feel guilty."

"But how can I not?" Piper asked, looking at Reyna with sad brown eyes. "It's my fault, Reyna. You're shouldering the whole camp because Jason is always at Camp Half-Blood with me. You feel lonely and alone because of me…"

She trailed off. It was obvious that Reyna had feelings for Jason, even if the latter was not aware of them. Piper knew that it hurt Reyna to see her and Jason yesterday, when he kissed her, when he declared his love for her, all because he had inhaled her mother's perfume.

All because he was manipulated by it…

"Jason loves you."

Piper's head shot up, shocked. Reyna looked at her, her face closed off. The daughter of Aphrodite shook her head. "No, that was just the perfume talking—"

"Piper." Reyna cut her off, her voice sharp. "Jason loves you. Whenever he's home, all he talks about is you. "Piper did this…" and "Piper did that…" or when he's going to practice with some campers, I would always hear him mumbling, "Piper wouldn't approve of this…" and "Piper would certainly block that one no sweat…' and it's driving the whole camp crazy that they want to meet you now!"

Piper's eyes widened, and unconsciously, changed into stormy gray. "What…?"

"And at other times, we would be sitting the hills viewing New Rome, and he would wonder if you would ever accept to move over to Camp Jupiter so that you two can start your lives safely in New Rome."

Piper's heart plummeted to her feet, rose to her throat, and then hammered away n her chest. Jason thought about a future with her…? A future in New Rome…? And maybe even a…family?

Subconsciously, her hand moved towards her stomach. Reyna didn't miss the gesture. She smiled lightly. "Are you sure?"

Piper blushed. "No. I don't know. I mean, I don't have anything to determine it. But there were signs, you know. And I—I am late, and…"

Reyna surprised Piper by laughing. "You're ranting."

The latter blushed. The former smiled gently. "If things go smoothly enough, we'll be able retrieve that pot of barley tonight, and be on our way to meet the rest tomorrow morning. It'll give us plenty of time to return the items to the gods, and then, we'll go check if it's really happening or not, eh?"

Piper nodded. "I am not getting my hopes up on everything going smoothly, though."

"Yeah, we shouldn't…"

The girls laughed, and for the first time since she had met Reyna, Piper felt at ease with herself. She had just earned a new friend.

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in." Piper called.

Jason opened the door. He looked surprised to see Reyna there, sitting close to Piper, and smiling. He gave an uncomfortable smile, scratching the back of his head. "Uh, is it a bad time?"

Reyna chuckled, standing up. "No. I was just leaving." She smiled at Piper. "Good luck." And she walked out of the room, leaving both of them in silence.

Piper stared at her hands, cheeks burning. Jason stood there, staring at the wall. They both raised their heads; their eyes met and held.

Piper patted the space beside her. He sat down, and unconsciously—like he did every time—reached out and took her hand in his.

She smiled. "Something on your mind?"

He nodded slowly. "Let me start from the beginning—"

"If it's about what you and Reyna were talking about yesterday before the whole incident—" she blushed again, and cleared her throat, "I already know."

"You do?!" he asked, surprised. "Did Reyna tell you?"

"No. I…kind of was walking by, and heard you…"

"Oh…"

Silence.

"Why didn't you tell me? We could have discussed it. Reyna is right, you know. Your camp needs you. She can't go on holding that responsibility alone forever." Piper whispered.

Jason gazed at her. "And I told you—I need you."

She opened her mouth, but he cut her off. "No. I know what you're thinking, and it's not that way, Pipes. I am not going to deny—I was under the perfume's influence—"

She nodded. "That's why—"

"No. Let me finish. I was under the perfume's influence, but what I said—all of it—was true. It just gave me the boost I needed to say it. To tell you…" Jason's cheeks flushed, and he looked down at their hands. His thumb was running along her knuckles.

Piper's breathing caught. "Jason…"

"And, I know that my camp needs me, but I am not going there if that means I can't see you every day. Those past two weeks were torture, and it's just…" he trailed off, not knowing how to say his next words.

But Piper understood. Because he was as much a part of her as she was a part of him.

A comfortable silence stretched between them, until Piper broke it, squeezing his hand. "I…wouldn't mind."

Jason blinked. "Huh?"

"Going back to Camp Jupiter with you." She blushed and didn't dare look at him in the eye. "I mean, Drew can take my place as counselor—she isn't as bad as she used to be. And I can visit Camp Half-Blood anytime I want."

"But Pipes—"

"It's okay," she smiled at him.

Jason swallowed. "You really…want to do this? No regrets?"

"As long as you're there, I don't think I can regret anything." She gave him a playful smile.

Jason let out a relieved laugh and gathered her into his arms. She sighed, burying her face into his neck.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"I love you," she answered.

His arms tightened around her frame. "And I love you."

She smiled. It was the first time he had said it to her without his eyes, without his lips, and without a perfume influencing him. This time, he said it with his voice.

Piper pulled away, and looked at him. He smiled at her. The scar at the side of his lip curved. Should she tell him? What if she wasn't actually pregnant? What if it was only her imagination? But shouldn't he have a heads up just in case?

She took hold of his hand. "Jason, there is something I have to tell you."

"Yes?" he asked, confused.

"I might—"

The ship jerked violently. Piper yelled in surprise as Jason and she were thrown back towards the bed. He grunted as he slammed into the hard mattress and Piper slammed into him.

"Oh, Jason, are you okay?" she asked, frantically.

Before he could give an answer, the ship was, yet again, thrown off balance.

"I had better days." He replied, finally, helping her up. Carefully, they made their way out of the room and into the main deck.

"What's happening?" Jason demanded.

Leo looked back at him, his eyes wide. "Remember how Percy wanted to know how could a pot of barley be dangerous?"

"Yes, what of it?" his best friend replied.

Leo pointed forward. Jason's and Piper's eyes widened at the sight of the green tentacles trying to wrap themselves around the _Rome_.

-.-

Nico did not usually appreciate beautiful things. There was nothing beautiful in the Underworld anyway. But the hippocampus he was riding on was very, very beautiful. Nico decided that he really needed to go out to the living world more often.

Percy wasn't very talkative and Nico did not bother him. The son of Hades knew that Percy was worried about Annabeth. He was still beating himself up for being so careless.

The hippocampus that Percy was riding on whinnied and stopped suddenly. Nico's own hippocampus came into a stop.

Nico looked up. "What is it?"

Percy sighed. "They are tired."

"Oh."

He looked around. Water stretched on either direction. Waves lapped playfully. The sun was nearing the middle of the sky and at this rate; they won't be able to get to Victoria's town until sunset at most.

Nico opened his mouth to ask something, but thought better of it. Percy noticed.

"What?" the latter questioned.

The son of Hades shook his head. "Nothing. When do you think the hippocampi will be okay to move again?"

"In fifteen minutes tops," Percy shrugged. "Unless you have some seaweed in your bag. They like it."

"No, I don't." Nico patted his hippocampus' neck.

The beautiful creature whinnied.

Percy glanced at the dark-haired guy. "Nico…"

"Yes?"

"I am sorry for dosing you in water."

The son of Hades blinked. He shook his head. "It's understandable, Perce. I know you're worried about Annabeth. I am too. But, she's a tough woman, man. She can take care of herself."

Percy looked at him, allowing a small smile. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

"We'll find her, man. You'll see."

-.-

Annabeth felt weak. Her leg was killing her—she didn't risk taking any more ambrosia. Luke Castellan was leading her away from the small town she had noticed before. The trees around them were thick and the smell of the moist grass under their feet assaulted her senses.

"Where are we going?" she questioned, stumbling a bit.

"To find what you're looking for." He answered.

Annabeth glared at his back. "How would you know about that? Why are you here? And don't give me any elusive answers, either."

His steps didn't flatter. "I know because Chiron told me. And I am here to inspect something that Chiron finds suspicious."

She raised an eyebrow. "He trusted you?"

Luke turned to her and gave a scornful smile. "As hard as it is to believe, Ms. Chase, yes he did."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "And what does Chiron find suspicious exactly? Does he have an idea of who the thief is?"

"That's what we are trying to find out, isn't it?"

The sun blazed above their heads. Mosquitoes found opportunities to bite them every now and then. Branches seemed to appear out of nowhere and tangle in their clothing. Annabeth was so irritated by the heat; the insects, the plants, and the guy in front of her that she just wanted to run her dagger into something.

But she knew she couldn't do that. She had to keep a calm head.

"Here."

Luke thrust a canteen of nectar towards her. "Drink a bit. It'll refresh you and help your leg heal."

She accepted the canteen and took a sip. As always, the nectar tasted like grape juice—her favorite.

Briefly, she wondered how the rest were doing. Were Jason, Piper, and Leo okay? Where the _Sea Pearl _crew pursuing their search as they should? Was Percy alive? Did he make it back?

"He'll be here before the sun sets, at most," Luke said.

She blinked. "Who?"

"Jackson."

"How would you know?"

"Because loyalty is his fatal flaw." Luke answered, simply. "And obviously, he cares about you a lot. He'll come looking for you."

"I hope not. He has to think logically and retrieve the rest of the items." Annabeth answered, scowling.

Luke looked amused. "Logical? Don't you know Jackson at all, Ms. Chase? He's the total opposite of logic. How you two got together is a mystery to me, and always will be."

Annabeth felt her cheeks flush. She knew Percy more than anyone else. She knew he was the most impulsive man she had ever met. But, surely, even he knew better than to come look for her in the middle of nowhere, right? He knew that they had less than two days to complete the search!

"What's your history with Percy?"

Luke blinked, surprised by the question.

Annabeth wasn't sure why she asked that. But something in her mind had turned. An old comment made by Nico the first time she met him—when he and Jason and a dozen men from the _Sea Pearl_ crew invaded her father's party.

"_Well, our captain gives you his regards then, Castellan. And tells you, he hasn't forgotten your act three years ago."_

"_And neither have I."_

"Let's just say, Ms. Chase, that I wasn't a good guy at that time, either. And Percy Jackson was there to witness it and stop me."

"Captain…" she murmured, absent-minded. "Is it that bad?"

Luke shrugged. "I wasn't in my senses. Maybe I'm still not in my senses. But it doesn't matter. I don't like the gods. I never have and never will. They are selfish and we are only chess pieces in their huge board. They play us as they wish, and we have nothing to say about it."

"That's not true," Annabeth said, but then, she remembered how Zeus called them to Olympus and asked them to find the items. If they were gods, couldn't they just retrieve the items themselves? Couldn't they have stopped the thief in the first place? Why did they have to throw them into this wild goose chase?

"We should get going before it gets too dark." Luke said.

And they did. Their walk was still long and the mosquitoes did not take a rest in biting them, but Annabeth was thankful for the slight gust of cool wind that started blowing all of a sudden. The trees were lessening now, and she wondered what was waiting for them at the end of the path. The sun was making its way towards the west.

_What if it was a trap?_ Her mind whispered. _What if Luke was leading her to her death? Why was she trusting him? He had given her no reason whatsoever to trust him!_

But he was the only one here with her now, and frankly she didn't want to be alone.

Eventually, they stopped. Annabeth looked at the huge clearing in front of them. The trees created a perimeter of sort around the shrine that stood in the middle of the patch of land. The building looked old and haggard. It seemed that it was long since forgotten. Green vines grew at the sides and curved around the broken doors.

Luke took the lead again and pushed the door to the side. He stepped in. Annabeth followed. And in the middle of the debris and vines and stones, her mother's blueprint lay innocently, completely unharmed by the destruction around it.

Luke's eyebrow rose. "Is this what you're looking for?"

Annabeth ignored him and hopped towards the print. She picked it up; making sure it was completely secure. She wasn't tempted to look into it. She valued her life too much, and she definitely didn't want her mother to blast her off. She wanted to see Percy again.

Luke looked around the shrine. "We better get out of here. The place looks like it can barely hold itself up."

Annabeth agreed. They walked towards the threshold when, out of nowhere, a huge bark slammed at the far east side of the building—it shook. Annabeth stumbled. Luke reached out to steady her, and looked over towards the source of the damage.

His eyes widened. "Run!"

"Easier said than done," she grumbled, pushing her leg to work faster.

They had barely made it out of the building when the bark slammed into the center of the shrine. The building crumbled under the pressure, and in shock, Annabeth realized that the bark was a tail.

Her gray eyes traveled upwards and met the sight of a five-headed hydra, looking down at her angrily.

-.-

Grover was panicking.

They had found the bow and the lyre exactly where the map told them they would—The Canary Islands. However, the map failed to mention that an enormous lion was kind of safe keeping the items.

Why, oh _why_ did he have to act all brave and courageous in front of Thalia? He could have stayed on the ship!

The Hunters of Artemis pulled arrows after arrows from their quivers and sent them flying towards the lion. However, the lion's skin was as hard as rocks and nothing penetrated it. The lion roared and charged. The girls, including Grover and Tyson, scattered.

Thalia grunted. "It looks like it'll be harder than we thought."

The bow and lyre rested on a podium a couple of feet away from where the fight was taking place. The lion kept its position in front of it, snarling viciously and snapping its teeth.

"Bad kitty!" Tyson yelled, throwing a huge rock into the lion's face.

Grover's knees shook as the lion roared at them. "Can we not anger the bad kitty, please?"

"Can't you distract it?" Thalia inquired, nocking her arrow.

"I am sorry, but I don't wish to be a goat meal to the lion any time soon!" Grover yelled, shaking his head. "I still want to explore nature more, and take Juniper to those beautiful falls, and eat more tin cans and—"

"Grover, I never said you should distract him by your body or whatever!" Thalia yelled. "Just irritate him so I can find an opening!"

The lion was swinging its paw wildly now, sending a couple of girls slamming into nearby boulders. Thalia gritted her teeth.

"Just an opening… Just an opening…"

Grover took out his pipes and started playing the most horrible song he knew. Vines crept through the earth, responding to the music, and slowly wrapped themselves on the monster's legs. They tightened as Grover's music changed.

The lion opened his mouth and roared.

"Now!" Thalia yelled.

Tyson threw the largest rock he found. It sailed through the air and entered the beast's mouth—it choked.

Dozens of arrows zipped through the air and settled themselves in the lion's mouth. It roared once, tried to back away only to trip because of Grover's vines, and then collapsed and laid still.

Grover stopped playing.

Tyson blinked. "Bad kitty dead?"

The beast began to melt. When it was completely disintegrated, it left behind a thick coat—its skin. Thalia advanced towards it and picked the coat up. "Well, how very kind of it. It left us a souvenir. Lady Artemis would be glad."

Grover's knees were shaking. "Can we grab the items and go now?"

Thalia nodded, and stepped towards the podium. She carefully handled the lyre and the bow and stowed them away into the bag they brought with them.

"Let's get back before it gets dark. We still have to find Hermes's sandles."

-.-

_**Note: **I love Grover! :D So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Rushed? Let me know! Your opinion matters the most, after all! :)_

_Keep a weather eye on the horizon! :D  
_

_Take care!  
_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Note: **Hello! :D I am back! And with a new chapter! :D I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I apologize in advance if there are any major grammar mistake or typos! It's 2 in the morning here, and my eyes are droopy! :)  
_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Percy Jackson! :(  
_

-.-

_**Chapter 8**_

Travis and Conner Stoll grinned madly at each other.

Thalia was going to kill them, but who cared? Katie was going to bite their heads off, but who cared either? They were on a mission to retrieve their dad's sandals…and maybe snagging it to themselves until they get back to Olympus.

Grover, Tyson, Thalia and the Hunters have gone to the other side of the Canary Islands to retrieve Apollo's lyre and Artemis's bow. And since the map did say that the sandals were located on the other side of the Island, Travis and Conner felt that it would be a waste of time to stay in the ship and have the selected group find both item when they could split and get them back at the same time.

Genius, isn't it?

Travis hopped on a stone and scanned the area. "Don't see anything flying, bro. Do you have anything?"

Conner, who sat on the tallest tree, called back, "Nope. Nothing but endless greenery and trees!"

"Do you think we should go east or west?" Travis asked, looking at both directions. They both looked the same with trees lining both sides of the path they were on.

Conner jumped down. "East."

Travis shrugged. "Okay."

They took two steps towards the eastern path when both their eyes caught something zooming by. They paused, eyes wide.

"Did you just see what I just saw?" Conner asked.

"I do believe we both saw the same thing you and I saw." Travis answered.

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Who said it should?"

Conner suddenly grinned. "First one to catch it keeps it!" and he took off to the west.

"That's not fair!" Travis yelled, following his brother.

The little wings attached to the brown sandals fluttered insistently; giving it it's all to escape the two men running after it. It turned a sharp left and the two men stumbled and slammed head first into a tree.

The sandals paused above them, and the Stolls could swear, if non-living objects could laugh, their father's sandals were doing just that!

"Cheeky little things…" Travis murmured, getting up.

The sandals circled around their heads once, before taking off at lightning speed; the Stolls followed. It led them towards the thicker part of the forest where tree branches popped out of nowhere and scratched their faces.

Conner moaned in pain as a particularly nasty branch caught him right in the middle of his cheek. "Wish we brought with us the cannon. We would have been able to blast it off."

"And then, what would we have given back to Father exactly?" Travis demanded, trying to jump up and grab the sandals in his hands.

The sandals, cheerfully, fluttered away.

Conner grunted. "Do you think if we sprayed it with a flying insect killer spray it'll cool down?"

Travis grinned. "That's a great idea."

The sandals paused as if to stare incredulously at the two men. It was not an insect! Travis and Conner took the opportunity and lunged. The sandals flew up and the two men fell face-first into the dirt.

They groaned.

Abruptly, the sandals changed course and slammed into Conner's chest just as he was about to get up, knocking him down again.

"Gods of Olympus!" he cried out, dazed. "What is _wrong_ with these things!?"

Travis gulped. "Uh, Conner…hold on tight to them."

"What? What's wrong?" Conner asked, sitting up.

His eyes widened.

As tall as Cyclops went, the Stolls had only ever interacted with Tyson, who was kind and a bit childish, but definitely not scary. The Cyclops in front of them seemed to be twice the size of Tyson and meaner—a lot meaner.

Conner grabbed the sandals in his hands, slowly backing away. "Run?"

"Can we outrun it?" Travis murmured, readying his sword.

"Try…" Conner swallowed.

The Cyclops bellowed.

The Stolls scrambled backwards, running for their lives. The huge creature followed. Branches scratched their arms, neck, and face brutally. The sandals were trying to flutter out of Conner's hands, but he kept a good grip on them. The Stolls stumbled out of the woods only to find themselves slammed into the ground.

Travis spat out some grass. "Not cool!"

Conner rolled away as the Cyclops swung his hand. He missed Conner by a few inches.

Travis charged and stabbed the Cyclops leg.

The creature whined and swung his leg forward, trying to get rid of the pain. Travis jumped back.

"Give me the sandals for a minute!" Travis exclaimed.

"Why?" Conner replied, dodging the huge leg.

"Just do it." His brother said, kicking off his shoes. Conner ran around the Cyclops and threw the sandals at his brother. Travis caught them and slipped them on his feet.

The wings fluttered, indignantly.

"I know I am not my dad," Travis grumbled. "But just help me for a bit." He levitated off the ground as Conner charged the Cyclops with his own sword, trying to distract the creature from his brother.

However, the sandals wouldn't cooperate. Travis cried out as he found himself dangling upside down in thin air. He watched the world tilt and his brother go sideways. The sandals' wings fluttered quickly and Travis found himself going sideways in the air and being swung by a pair of flying footwear.

"Oi! I just want your cooperation for a minute! Is that too hard to ask?!" he shouted.

The sandals slammed him into a tree.

"Are you alright up there?" Conner yelled, rolling away from the Cyclops.

"Had better days!" Travis shouted back.

"You know, I expect your help any moment now!"

"That would be awesome! If I had any idea how to control these things…" Travis's words trailed off as the sandals carried him in a wide arc around the Cyclops' head.

The creature paused, confused, and its one eye traveled around with Travis. From his position upside down, Travis grinned and waved his hand at their assaulter. "Sup, buddy?"

The Cyclops roared and swung his hand. The sandals flew up, dragging Travis upwards in the air.

"Let me have a try at it, Travis!" Conner said, running in between the Cyclops's legs. "It looks fun!"

"Doesn't feel fun!" his brother shouted. "Gods, I think I am going to be sick!"

An arrow shot past Conner's ear. It sat itself in the Cyclops cheek and the monster bellowed, irritatingly. Dozens of arrows shot quickly from the tree's protection, embedding themselves on the Cyclops' face. One caught him in the eye.

The monster wailed loudly, turned around, and pounded his way to the other way. It disappeared into the forest in a few minutes.

Conner stood up, shaking himself. "That was creepy."

"Travis! Conner!"

Conner winced. Thalia, Grover, and Tyson emerged from the forest—the daughter of Zeus looking furious. "What in Hades' name did you think you were doing? And where's Travis?"

Conner gave a sheepish smile. "We are saving time…and, uh, Travis is…"

Travis suddenly appeared in front of Thalia's face, upside down, and grinning. "Hello, beautiful…"

She punched him.

Travis staggered backwards, the sandals at his feet fluttering cheerfully. "You don't have to be so cruel, Thalia. Besides, I need help."

Tyson clapped his hands, delighted. "Flying shoes. Yay!" he moved forward, took hold of Travis's waist. He righted the son of Hermes and kept him still as Travis kicked the sandals off. Conner secured them with his hands.

Thalia scowled. "Let's get going. We need to meet Percy and Nico at the appointed place. I hope they found Annabeth…" and she hoped Jason and the rest were well in their quest.

-.-

The green tentacles succeeded in circling the ship.

Jason wasn't sure if they were allowed to cut the vines off. Demeter would sure understand, wouldn't she? From above, Frank cried out and quickly fluttered his eagle wings. He landed on the deck.

"It's coming from the pot. Something is agitating the plant. I couldn't see clearly, but it's like something is digging up the roots!" he reported.

"No wonder it wants to hug our ship! It's in pain!" Leo said, grinning. "So? Should I burn some green roots?"

"Lady Demeter would be very mad if you did," Piper said.

"Maybe we should jump over and see what's digging up its roots." Hazel suggested.

The green tentacle jerked the ship to the left. Demigods lost their footings and toppled towards the railing, where they hung on for dear life. Jason wrapped his arm around Piper as she began to sway.

"This is not good…" she whispered, holding her breath.

Octavian was screaming on the helm, holding on to his stuffed bears and the wheel. "Gods! Someone cut that thing off now! How cares what those Greeks say—"

Fluff the eagle, which was holding into the railing of the helm, fluttered his wings and landed on the wheel and proceeded to peak Octavian's temple furiously. The auguries reader yelled, stumbling away from the eagle.

Fluff cornered him to the deck's railing, where Octavian had to hold on it and clutch his teddy bears into his chest. Fluff glared at him, crying out in indignation: _Stupid human!_

"Frank, take Leo over towards the pot! Leo, use your fire to burn up whatever is digging up the roots of the plant! Legion, secure the ship!" Reyna ordered.

Frank shape-shifted into an eagle again, offered his claw, and they both soared above the green vines that slashed through the air irritatingly. The demigods on the deck began scrambling effortlessly towards their stations—but it was proving difficult with the vines tilting the ship.

"Woohoo!" Leo screamed from the air. "This is awesome! And the thing that's irritating the plant?! Piper, I think it's your brother, Cupid!"

"What?" Piper demanded, incredulous.

A thick vine was coming down on Jason and Piper rapidly. Jason summoned the winds, carried him and Piper out of the way just as the vine slammed into the place they were kneeling at.

"Do you get what Valdez is talking about?" she demanded, her eyes furious.

"I think he said it was your brother, Cupid…"

"What in Hades—"

"It's true, Beauty Queen!" Leo yelled. "The little guy is in diapers and cackling like mad while digging a hole."

Frank the eagle rolled his eyes. He lowered Leo as close as he could to the small island the pot of barley sat on. Leo rolled into the sand, ninja style, and made his way quickly like a panther towards the pot.

"Boo!" Leo yelled.

The toddler paused, sat up straight, and turned around. He was only clad in diapers and he looked at Leo curiously.

"You agree wheat is better than barley as well?" he asked.

Leo blinked. "Uh…"

The toddler grinned. "You can help me get rid of this barley then! That old lady placed it here, just to spite me…" the little toddler's eyes clouded with anger. "She must have known…she must have…"

Leo nodded. "Sure. I could help. You hate this pot of barley, don't you?"

"It's in my wheat territory!" the toddler shouted.

"Right. How about you give me the pot? I'll take it far, far away, and it'll never come back to your…uh, territory. How does that sound, Cupid?"

The baby scowled. "I am not Cupid. I am the wheat grain spirit—a Karpoi."

Leo smiled like he understood; when in reality he had no clue what the small Cupid was talking about. His ears were ringing with his friends' cries. From the corner of his eye, he could see Jason flying around and dodging the green vines, trying to distract it from the _Rome_.

"How about it, kid? Wanna give me the pot?"

Leo stretched his hand out.

The grain spirit jumped back, eyeing Leo's hand suspiciously. "She told my brothers about you."

Leo paused. "What?"

"You're the fire bender! You have come here to destroy our crops, haven't you?" the toddler screamed. "I won't allow you!"

The Karpoi launched itself on Leo, securing its arms around Leo's neck. For a moment, the son of Hephaestus panicked. His hands caught fire and the grain spirit screamed and jumped off him. Leo patted his hands against his shirt, trying to extinguish the fire, charring his shirt in the process.

A few feet away, the green vines ceased their advances on the _Rome_. Jason was slowly lowering himself toward the ship's deck. Fluff the eagle circled around the ship's mast, crying in approval.

The grain spirit glared at Leo. "You _are_ trying to destroy our fields!"

"Look, Cupid, dude! I don't want to destroy anything, alright? I just want the pot and I'll leave the fields alone!"

"Liar! She said you would be lying. She said that you would try and take it by force!"

"You know I am beginning to seriously hate the 'she' who's behind everything, apparently," Leo murmured.

The Karpoi had his back to the pot, so he did not notice when the vines began shrinking to their normal size again. But Leo did. He could see Frank sneaking up behind the spirit, attempting to retrieve the pot.

Their eyes met. They both nodded.

"Listen Cupid, I am not taking anything by force." Leo grinned. "In fact, I'll just be going now." Leo made his way causally towards the edge of the water.

The spirit blinked. "You're leaving…?"

"Yup."

"You're not going to destroy our fields?"

"Nope."

The mini-Cupid frowned.

Frank was beside the pot now. Leo grinned as Frank shape-shifted into an eagle, the pot between his peaks, and soared quickly to the sky.

The spirit screamed. "What the—?"

Frank lowered himself. Leo jumped and clung to its claw as they both soared back towards the ship, leaving the mini-Cupid to scream at them some foul words that Leo would rather not repeat.

"Lying fire bender—took it by force—you—"

"So long, Cupid!" Leo called back, waving.

The Rome was making its way away from the island already. Frank lowered Leo towards the deck, dropped the pot into his hands, before changing back. Hazel walked forward towards them.

"Are you okay?" she demanded, curving her hand around Frank's elbow.

He smiled. "Never better." He glanced at Leo. "Good job, Valdez."

Leo thrust the pot in the air. "We have a winner!"

Piper and Jason rolled their eyes.

Reyna tried to keep her lips from twitching. "It'll be dark soon. We should meet up with the rest before the morning if we want to make it to Olympus by sunset tomorrow."

No one noticed the mist that crept over the blue sea, becoming thicker and thicker as it swirled towards the sailing _Rome_. The ship was a dot in the horizon before it disappeared from view completely.

-.-

Annabeth wanted to run her dagger through Luke Castellan, but two things kept her from doing so. One, he was holding her bridal style with her arms trapped between his chest and her side. Two, he was the only one who could actually run and right now, he was running away from the advancing Hydra like crazy.

Maybe she'll run him for suddenly grabbing her and holding her later. Right now, she just wanted to get out of this alive.

She wasn't sure where Luke is going, but she could smell the sea more prominently now.

Again, she wished Percy was here…

The Hydra behind them roared and spat out a column of fire. Annabeth's eyes widened. "Duck!"

Luke did as he was told, crouching and rolling to the side just in time. The fire caught the trees and barks and the smell of smoke penetrated the air. Annabeth coughed.

Luke sprinted again. In a few seconds, they found themselves on the beach again with the Hydra still roaring behind them. The sun was almost setting.

"You can put me down now!" Annabeth demanded.

Luke stared at her. "You can't fight it."

"What is it to you?"

"Your leg is not healed."

"What in Hades—"

The Hydra rammed its way through the trees and into the smooth sand of the beach, rearing its five ugly heads at the two demigods. Annabeth and Luke backed away.

The middle head spat out some acid. Annabeth rolled to the side just in time. The acid hit the place she stood at perfectly.

"Good aim," she admitted, grudgingly.

Luke drew his sword and charged the Hydra. He was able to slash at its feet, before he jumped away as the Hydra swatted its leg forward.

Annabeth expanded her shield and drew out her knife. She cautiously advanced towards the Hydra, trying to recollect any information about it. It grew two more heads if one head was cut off. It was one of Hercules's labors. Hercules has defeated it. She didn't feel like she was Hercules at the moment.

She watched as Luke ran between the Hydra's legs, slashing and stabbing. The monster was roaring in annoyance and pain. One head turned towards Annabeth, and breathed fire. The daughter of Athena raised her shield. The fire collided with the bronze metal full force. Annabeth grunted, feeling her leg wobble under her. The force of the fire was too much. Once it ceased, she found herself on the sand, panting, and her shield smoking.

"Annabeth! Move!" Luke yelled, dodging one Hydra's head as it snapped at him.

_Easy for him to say_, she thought, bitterly. _I can't move…_

The fire-breathing head reared back, eyeing Annabeth with glee. Annabeth stared at it, feeling helpless.

_I am a daughter of Athena,_ she was screaming to herself. _Get up and fight._

But she couldn't. Her leg hurt so badly. She didn't even have the strength to crawl. She should have drunk the whole bottle of nectar. Ugh, just great…

The Hydra opened its mouth. Annabeth closed her eyes just as it breathed the fire out.

_Percy!_

Cool mist sprayed at her face. Annabeth's eyes snapped open, wide with astonishment at the wall of water that stood between her and the fire. The water sizzled and gave out a warm steam. The fire ceased. The water wall stood tall and proud and protective.

Water…

"Percy…?" she blinked, astonished.

"Hey, you ugly monster!" she heard his voice yelling from the other side of the water wall. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size, huh?"

There was a roar and then a splash and then a howl. Then, she heard Nico's voice: "Castellan?! What are _you_ doing here?"

"Nice to see you as well, di Angelo." Luke's reply was sarcastic.

"You two, get out of the way!" Percy yelled.

The wall of water that surrounded Annabeth suddenly collapsed. It moved with lightning speed towards the unsuspecting Hydra. It crashed full force at the monster; it howled in pain.

Percy stood just a few feet in front of her, swinging his hands towards the open sea. The water obeyed and dragged the Hydra towards the sea as the monster struggled and splashed in wild abdomen. But Percy's influence on the water was stronger.

As the Hydra splashed in the middle of the water, Percy turned towards Annabeth. She blinked.

He ran up to her, kneeling down beside her. "Annabeth…" he breathed, looking her over. "Are you okay? Did it hurt you?"

"No." Annabeth answered, still blinking. "You…came."

"Of course I did," he gave her that sarcastic grin that she fell in love with, his eyes sparkling. He reached out and wrapped her in his arms. "Of course."

She clung to him then, fighting back the tears that threatened to overflow. "Oh gods, Percy, I was so worried…"

"Shh…" he soothed, running a hand through her curly, tangled hair. "You're safe now. I am here. We are together."

She nodded, burying her face into his chest.

Nico and Luke advanced towards them; Nico looking guilty, relieved, and happy. "Annabeth…" he cleared his throat.

She looked up at him; she smiled. "Nico! I am so glad you're okay."

"I should be the one to say that," he replied, guiltily. "I am sor—"

Annabeth cut him off. "It was not your fault. Don't worry about it. We're both here now, so it's okay."

"Didn't I tell you that Jackson will be here soon, Ms. Chase?" Luke said, looking smug.

Percy looked up at him, scowling. "What are you doing here, Castellan?"

"Investigating something for Chiron."

Nico looked at him, incredulously. "_Chiron_ sent you willingly?"

Luke scowled. "Yes. Is that a problem, di Angelo?"

Nico opened his mouth to answer, but a roar from the Hydra cut him off. Percy waved his hand. Another wave crashed into the monster, dunking it and holding it in place.

"It's okay," Annabeth muttered, looking up at Percy. "He helped me. I have my mom's blueprint."

Percy, still scowling, looked down at Annabeth. "We can't exactly trust him, Annabeth."

"I know," she whispered back. "But he hasn't done anything to indicate that he isn't on our team…"

But Percy just shook his head. "You don't know—"

"Uh, guys…" Nico whispered, backing up a bit. Luke had drawn his sword again, taking his fighting stance. "We have a problem."

Percy and Annabeth looked up. Thick mist was crawling against the sand, sparkling lightly in the faded rays of the sun. The demigods looked behind them. The same mist was crawling towards them as well. It seemed to roll towards the sea, lapping playfully at the waves.

Annabeth's hands tightened on Percy's shirt. "What is that?"

Percy shook his head. "I don't know…"

The mist lapped at their feet now, and suddenly, Nico crumbled to the ground, unconscious.

"Nico!" Annabeth gasped, concerned.

Luke gasped eyes wide, before he; too, fell in a heap, eyes closed peacefully as the mist crawled over him.

"Oh gods, Percy, what—"

Her words died on her tongue as the mist crawled into her lap. It had the strangest smell—something she knew and loved. Books and the sea. It relaxed her. She could feel Percy relaxing in her arms as well, and before she knew it, he had slumped back to the sand with her resting on his chest.

She was so tired. Just a few minutes of rest…

Just a few…minutes…

The mist covered the four demigods completely, and when it blew away, nothing was left except the soft, smooth sand of the beach and the setting sun beyond the horizon.

-.-

When Thalia opened her eyes, she was surprised to see that the sky was dark. Oh gods, what happened? She remembered admonishing Travis and Conner for going after the sandals alone, making haste to the _Poseidon's Sea Pearl_ with the crew, and then…nothing.

She sat up slowly, groaning as her back snapped in several places. She was still on the Sea Pearl's deck, from what she could see in the faint light of the lanterns. Most of the crew was sprawled on the ground, fast asleep.

Thalia stood up and walked over towards the deck's railing. She looked out at the vast void.

A chill ran down her spine. She had a sense of déjà vu. But they couldn't be at the Gates. No. That bridge was long since severed and forgotten. Then, where were they?

She could hear the sea slapping against the ship's body and then…oh gods, was that another ship?

She squinted. Sure enough, another ship was making its way towards the Sea Pearl. Thalia wasn't sure if it was a friendly ship or not, but she knew that she did not have the strength to fight it alone. The crew had to wake up.

She turned back and walked towards were Grover and Tyson were slumbering. She shook their shoulders roughly. "Tyson! Grover! Wake up!"

Grover rolled over, muttering, "Juniper…come back…"

Thalia rolled her eyes.

Tyson's big, brown eye blinked open, and he sat up, rubbing it. "Brother is here?"

Oh gods, she had completely forgotten about Percy, Annabeth, and Nico! How was she going to tell Percy that they were stuck somewhere unknown because of a thick mist attacked them? Even that sounded ridiculous to her ears.

"Hello? Is someone there?" a voice echoed.

The daughter of Zeus's head snapped up. She knew that voice.

"Jason?" she called back, rushing towards the railing as Tyson helped a groggy Grover up.

"Thalia!" Jason exclaimed, surprised, standing on the deck of the ship she saw advancing just a few moments ago. "What are you doing here? Better yet, where is here?"

"I don't know. We were traveling to get Percy, Annabeth, and Nico from a small island in the Atlantic, but then, some mist covered the whole ship…"

"Yeah, that's what happened to us too…" Jason muttered, looking confused.

Now that her eyes were adjusting to the semi-darkness around them, she could make out Piper's and Leo's faces. They waved at her when she greeted them. She saw Reyna, Hazel, and Frank surveying their surroundings.

"I can see land," Frank said, pointing forward. "Vast land…"

Sure enough, a huge island seemed to rise from the pit of the sea, taking shape and form right before their eyes. Jason and Thalia glanced at each other. "Should we…?"

"Might as well," her brother answered. "No other option."

"I don't like this…" Grover whispered from beside Thalia.

She had to agree.

Once both crews were up and able to get back to their stations, the two ships sailed side by side towards the island that seemed to flicker in and out of reality.

-.-

Percy blinked. He sure as Hades did not remember it being this dark the last time he was on the beach. And he sure as Hades was sure that the sand was smooth the last time he laid on it. Why did he lay on it in the first place?

Percy shifted. Annabeth murmured in protest, adjusting herself on his chest, and going back to her slumber.

The son of Poseidon blinked again. What had happened?

A few feet away from where he and Annabeth lay, he could see Nico di Angelo and Luke Castellan stirring slowly. He gently shook Annabeth's shoulder.

"Hey, Wise Girl, time to wake up."

She moaned disapprovingly. "Five more minutes, Seaweed Brain."

"But Annabeth, we need to get up. We are not on the same island anymore."

This seemed to get her back to her senses. She blinked her eyes open, sat up slowly and rolled away from his chest. Percy sat up as well.

"What do you mean: not the same island?" she asked, still a bit groggy. "What happened? Why were we asleep?"

"I don't know…"

The air was humid and hot. The sky was dark. And the only source of light were small lanterns that created a path through the dark abyss of the island. Percy could hear the sea, but he couldn't contact the hippocampi that brought him and Nico to the island in the first place. It seemed like the sea was devoid of any living creature…

"Perfect. Tell me we're lost…" Nico said, coming to stand beside Percy and Annabeth.

"We are lost." Luke confirmed.

"I did not mean it literally, Castellan!"

"Well, di Angelo, why did you ask it in the first place?"

"Why you—"

"Shh…" Percy hushed them, annoyed. "Something is coming."

Annabeth squinted. Two dots appeared in the dark sea. They were advancing with speed and the four demigods prepared their weapons; Percy positioning himself in front of Annabeth.

However, it turned out they didn't need their weapons since the two ships were familiar ones.

"Thalia!" Percy exclaimed. "Grover! Tyson!"

"Piper!" Annabeth yelled, happy to see her friend. Piper waved back, enthusiastic. "Annabeth! Oh, thank the gods, you are okay!"

Two gangplanks were lowered and the demigods greeted each other on the beach. Annabeth hugged Thalia and Piper tightly. She shook hands with Reyna and Hazel. The guys all clapped each other on the backs, congratulating each other for not dying so far.

Luke stood on the side, awkwardly, staring at the path created by the lanterns. He began walking through it.

"Where are you going, Luke?" Thalia called out.

Luke did not pause. "To see where this leads."

"Don't go there alone, Luke. It's dangerous, just wait—"

"Oh, thank you for your concern, Ms. Grace," Luke's voice was cutting, cold, and sarcastic. Thalia flinched. "But I don't need you to tell me what to do and what not to."

As the gang watched him disappear, Percy turned to his friends, "Who wants to follow Castellan on this?"

Annabeth frowned. "I think we have no choice. We were brought here for a reason. And the path was set for us."

"We'll be out of our mind if we follow, of course," Jason said, shaking his head.

"We already are, I guess," Leo said, grinning. "Let's go. Let's just hope we don't run into another mini-Cupid on the way. Your brother's are scary, Piper!"

Piper rolled her eyes. "For the last time, it's a Karpoi! Not Cupid! And they are not my brothers!"

"Whatever! He wore diapers! He was Cupid!" and Leo skipped towards the path, whistling happily.

Piper closed her eyes and looked up at the sky. "Gods of Olympus."

Jason took her hand. "Calm down, Pipes. He's Leo, after all."

"So, it's set? We're following?" Grover asked, munching his shirt.

"yes." Percy turned to his ship. "Travis, Conner, guard the ship!"

"Aye, aye, captain!"

Reyna turned to her own ship. "Octavian, stay aboard and protect the ship. Do not attack the Greeks, understood?"

"You want me to—" Octavian began, when Fluff flew out of nowhere, peaked his head, and continued its flight towards the Sea Pearl.

"Understood?" Reyna repeated.

"Yes." Octavian grumbled, wringing the teddy bear in his hand tightly.

The group of demigods looked at each other, nodded, and slowly began their walk through the lit path. The wind whistled around them, and they could have sworn they heard a faint, breathy laugh echo with it.

-.-

_**Note: **Had to end it here, or else, it would have stretched and lost its quality! :D So, read and review! Do you think we can get the reviews up to 70? Please? :) Thank you for reading! I'll try and update soon! :D  
_

_**P.S.: If you like Grover, humour, and Thalia, you should totally check out **One Big Happy Family **by **Arrow of Artemis! **You won't stop laughing! And it's pretty brilliant! Check it out now! :D**  
_

_Keep a weather eye on the horizon! :)  
_

_Take care!**  
**_


	10. Chapter 9

_******Note: ***author slowly peeks around her trusty marble column* Uh, hi? I know you have every right to run me over with Percy's Riptide, and Jason's galidus, and Annabeth's dagger, and - well, you get the picture! I am soooo sorry! :( I really am guys! But this chapter has been a pain in the neck for the last couple of weeks! It. Just. Won't. Come. Out. Right! I hope this outcome will be satisfying... if not, I completely understand! Really, I do! *smiles tentatively* _

_Uh, I hope you enjoy...  
_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Percy Jackson! :(  
_

__-.-

_**Chapter 9**_

Grover Underwood paused in the middle of the narrow road and let out a desperate wail.

Everyone was quickly on guard, drawing their respective sword and daggers. "What is it?" Percy demanded.

Grover crouched, munching his shirt. "Wine…" he moaned.

Reyna, who was closest to him, blinked. "Wine…?"

"We did not retrieve Mr. D's wine bottle!" Grover said, hysterically, tears welling up in his eyes. "Pe-rrrr-cy!"

Percy sighed, and capped Riptide again. "Grover, calm down. Once we are out of this mysterious, spooky island, I promise we'll go look for Mr. D's wine bottle, okay?"

"Stop munching your shirt!" Thalia commanded, yanking the shirt out of his teeth.

Grover sniffed.

"If you guys are done being childish and all," Luke's voice echoed a few feet ahead of the group, "you might want to see this."

The narrow path opened up to a vast, dry-grassed field. Trees rimmed its perimeter. Far off in the distance, Percy could make out moving silhouettes. They seemed to be in a line and were advancing steadily towards the dozen demigods.

Jason unsheathed his sword. "Monsters?"

"No," Hazel squinted. "I think they are people…"

"Demigods?" Frank and Leo asked.

The figures were clearer now, and Piper stifled a scream. A large group of demigods stood in a line, staring blankly at the new arrivals. Their faces were pale and ashen, their eyes blank white, and their mouths gaping slightly. Most of them had frostbites all over. One seemed to have lost his nose. Icicles dangled in deadly points from their swords, shield and even their ears.

"Frozen, walking, dead zombies," Nico grumbled.

"What happened to them?" Annabeth questioned, her gray eyes misty and jumping from frozen face to frozen face. "Who—?"

"Oh gods!" Percy exclaimed, eyes wide. "Is that Jacob from the Ares cabin?!"

Grover bleated. "Yes! And Amanda Snow from the Apollo cabin!"

"But—but—I thought they were dead!" Piper exclaimed. "Clarisse said—"

"Welcome, dear demigods!"

Ice traveled quickly along the vast land, covering it completely. Snow swirled in the middle of the formed line of frozen zombies, and a white lady stood in the amidst of it all. Her long black hair contrasted with her white robes and her unnaturally, pale skin seemed to sparkle.

She grinned at the demigods. "Missed me?"

Leo jumped. "Gah! It's the ice princess!"

"Khione." Piper and Annabeth shivered, remembering their last encounter with the snow goddess.

"I must admit that I am astonished to see you _all_ here, my dears. I would have thought that Echidna and Chimera would finish you off, first, but once again, you prove to be really sneaky." Khione said, her cold eyes growing colder if possible.

"You are the mystery 'she' that everyone has been talking about?" Leo asked, his feet shuffling.

"Yes. I have stolen the gods' items." Khione smirked. "However, it was not my intention to strip the Olympians from their thrones. I simply wanted to kill you, my dear young ones!"

Annabeth shuddered. "What?"

"Especially you, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. I wanted you dead the most. You and that boyfriend of yours, Percy Jackson. You two destroyed my chance. My only chance!"

Ice traveled towards the young heroes and crawled around their legs. Thick glaciers of ice wrapped around them, anchoring them to the ground.

"Cold!" Grover yelled.

"Aww, man, not cool!" Leo exclaimed, quietly, bending down with is hands on fire.

Khione, however, continued to glare at the Annabeth. "Gaea has promised me a large, vast land, where I will rule. She promised me that I could overthrow my father! She promised that I will not be a minor goddess anymore! She promised me my own ice statues—how many I pleased! But you came along! You came along and decided to ruin the plan to awaken the goddess!"

Khione took a step forward. The demigods readied their weapons as Leo moved to Jason's side, quietly and quickly melting the snow around his feet.

"When I heard that you were separating and that you went to the Underworld, I thought that was my chance. A little whisper in Persephone's ear, and she sent the hellhounds after you. Who would have known that there was a portal to the world above right in the middle of the Field of Asphodel, right?"

Khione glared in disgust. "They should have finished you."

"Well, they have done a pretty good job, even if they didn't complete it," Annabeth informed her, gesturing towards her bandaged up leg.

Leo moved to Piper's feet, then Reyna's, then Frank's. Piper shifted to the left slightly, adjusting her dagger in her hand. One look from Jason told her it was not time to attack. They had to wait.

"Well, yes," Khione said, staring at Annabeth's injured leg. "But that still doesn't satisfy me. Maybe, I will be satisfied if you become my first sculpture!"

The ice on Annabeth's feet traveled upwards until it covered her to the waist. She gasped. Percy gritted his teeth.

"Why steal the gods' items in the first place, then?" he demanded. "Why didn't you attack us directly?"

Khione laughed. "Isn't this more fun? I sent you on a wild goose chase. I have hoped that you would split up. You see, Percy Jackson, I have come to realize something. Together, you are strong. Alone, you don't stand a chance."

"We are together now!" he said. "What was the point?"

Ice traveled above Annabeth's waist and she shivered, gasping in pain.

"Stop!" Percy shouted, gritting his teeth.

The snow goddess grinned. "Why should I, Jackson? She will be the most beautiful sculpture I have!"

"Why would you bring me here, then?" Luke said, distracting her from Annabeth for a moment.

Khione shrugged. "You, as much as those two, have failed in your role to awaken the goddess, and for that, you must die as well."

"But—Chiron said…"

"Another whisper. I convinced your trainer that Krios might want revenge after what happened with his brother," the snow goddess looked disgusted. "I tried to make him an ally, but he had his own entertainment. Said his brother deserved what has been given to him."

"He sure did," Percy muttered, glancing back at Leo, who was working on Nico's ice. Annabeth shivered violently beside him.

"No matter! Once I am done with this sculpture," the ice traveled higher on Annabeth's body. It covered her completely; Khione grinned. "You'll all die."

"_No_!" Percy shouted, staring with horror at Annabeth's frozen form.

"Now?" Piper requested.

"_Now_!" Jason ordered.

They lunged forward, leaving Leo to deal with Luke, Percy, and Annabeth's icy problem. The frozen, demigod zombies charged forward as well, and in a matter of seconds, the sounds of swords clashing could be heard echoing throughout the snowy clearing.

"Leave me and save her!" Percy yelled at Leo, when the son of Hephaestus finally reached him.

"But—"

"Leo! Annabeth first! Now!" Percy demanded.

"Alright, alright, calm your bits, captain," Leo muttered, quickly moving towards Annabeth's frozen form.

Percy gritted his teeth, watching Jason slash his sword towards a zombie demigod. The Imperial Gold cut through the demigod in half, and with a wail, the frozen zombie crumbled into snow.

Jason blinked and silently cursed.

Frank shape-shifted into a tiger, and pounced into an unexpected group of demigods, who all screamed and wailed as Tiger Frank slashed his claws at them.

Reyna, Hazel and Piper were back to back, stabbing and clashing swords and daggers. Once Luke got to feel his feet again, he sprinted out to the fight. Thalia was throwing arrows while sprinting around the perimeter. Nico has summoned his own army of ghost zombies, who were distracting the frozen zombies from Leo, Annabeth and Percy.

Annabeth gasped as the ice melted from around her head. Her face was pale and she was shaking uncontrollably. Leo was muttering reassurances under his breath as more of the ice melted under his heated hands.

"Annabeth…" Percy whispered, reaching out to take her newly-freed hand. He flinched. She was still ice cold.

"Cold!" she gasped, shivering violently.

"Just a bit more, Annabeth, I am almost done," Leo reassured, working his hands down towards her waist. The ice melted obediently. Annabeth collapsed in a puddle of cold water, still shivering and gasping. She wrapped her arms around herself, stiffly, quickly working her hands to warm her up.

Leo moved towards Percy. In just a few seconds, the ice melted and he was beside Annabeth, working his own hands up and down her back, her sides, over her arms.

"I am so tired…" she gasped quietly, her eyes growing heavy.

Percy's eyes widened. "No. You're not allowed to go to sleep. Just stay with me, Annabeth. Listen to me."

"Hmm…" she mumbled, placing her head on his shoulder. "Just a few minutes…"

Percy cursed, and looked up at Leo. "Can't you warm her up?"

Leo grinned and opened his arms. "Give her to me, Jackson."

Percy scowled. "No funny business."

"Dude, she scares me more than I would like to admit. And I am pretty sure you'll run me with Riptide before the thought even crosses my mind, so no worries. I value my life too much."

Reluctantly, Percy handed Annabeth to Leo. Leo carefully wrapped his arms around her shoulder, keeping his hands in plain view on her shoulder blades. Annabeth relaxed visibly, and her face was gaining color as Leo's warm skin radiated heat.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Uh, no problem…" Leo mumbled, embarrassed.

Percy sighed. "Make sure she'll be alright. I'll be right back." And he sprinted towards Grover, who was fumbling with his belt.

"What are you doing?" Percy asked, uncapping Riptide.

"I can't find my pipes." Grover moaned.

A frozen zombie charged at them and Percy stabbed him with his sword. The offensive demigod crumbled to the floor. Percy winced.

They were winning; the frozen demigods were thinning and pile after pile of crumbled snow could be seen scattered around the whole floor. Khione was currently throwing ice spikes at Piper and Hazel, who was dodging them efficiently.

Reyna cursed as Piper jumped out of the way, rolling on the ice to dodge another three spikes. "She should seriously be careful!"

Khione cried out in frustration and snapped her hands towards the air. A gust of snowy wind swirled around the whole clearing, pushing the demigods backwards.

Grover screamed as he flew in the air, landing a few feet away. He sat up, spitting cold snow, and blinked.

Percy stabbed Riptide into the ground as an anchor and held on tightly. Nico crouched on the snow. Thalia braced herself, stabbing the tip of her bow to the ground. Luke secured his hands around a broken branch of one of the trees that was strewn aimlessly on the field.

The snow goddess laughed as the wind picked up.

"Gah!" Hazel gasped, clinging to Frank's arm. "How do you defeat a goddess?"

"I don't know!" Piper shouted, trying to keep her balance. Jason caught her around the waist as he stabbed his sword like Percy's. She fisted her hands on his shirt as Jason tried to control the wind swirling around them with little success. Reyna looked back at Leo, trying to keep her balance.

Leo was helping Annabeth limp towards Percy. The daughter of Athena seemed to be warm enough now. Percy looked up as Leo handed him Annabeth. He wrapped his arm around her, and looked at the son of Hephaestus as Leo dragged himself forward.

"Valdez, what are you doing?" Percy demanded.

"Distracting the ice princess," Leo shouted back over the wind. He threw a fireball at the general direction of Khione's place and the snow storm slowed down as the snow goddess jumped away from the warm ball.

She hissed. "You've always been a spike in the throat, fire bender!"

"I can't believe I almost hit on you, snow princess, so you're not alone!" Leo shouted back, firing three more fireballs.

Annabeth blinked groggily. "He hit on her?"

"Uh, it's a long story," Percy murmured. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I am better," she nodded weakly.

"Just stay with me for a few more minutes, okay? We'll figure this out!" Percy said, afraid that she would want to sleep again.

"We can't defeat a goddess, Percy. She's immortal. We could be locked into this fight for the rest of our lives. And we haven't—" Annabeth coughed.

The son of Poseidon hushed her. "It's going to work out somehow…"

Khione's screams of rage echoed around the clearing as Leo formed a fire wall around her. He was grinning like a maniac, shouting, "Fire up, baby! Fire up!"

Grover walked over towards the group, who were watching Leo. He held up a wine bottle. "I found it."

Piper blinked. "Where did you find it?"

"Covered in the snow over there." Grover said, shaking the bottle. "It's not full, though. I think someone drank some of the wine."

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?" Hazel questioned.

"Not sure."

Abruptly, the temperature changed. It became colder and the wind bit into the demigods' skins. Everyone shivered violently.

Khione froze, staring at something behind the group of demigods. Leo backed up towards his friends slowly.

"Uh, what's happening?" he questioned.

"_Khione_!" a voice boomed, making everyone jump.

A sturdily built man marched towards the snow goddess, passing the demigods without a second glance. Nico flinched. "Damn."

Annabeth held her breath. "Is that Boreas, the North Wind?"

"Father…" Khione said in a small voice, gritting her teeth.

"You have been a great headache, lately, _daughter_," the man said, his icicle encrusted beard swaying slightly. "I thought I ordered you to stay in your room! And for your disobedience, your six years of isolation has increased."

Khione grounded her teeth.

The man finally looked at the demigods and blinked, as if noticing them for the first time. He frowned. "Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, what are you _two_ doing here?"

Percy and Jason flinched. "Um…"

"Your majesty, we have been sent by the gods to retrieve the items your daughter has stolen from them." Piper answered.

Boreas's face softened a bit—he had always liked children of Aphrodite—before it hardened again as he looked at his daughter. "You have done _what_?"

Khione stayed silent.

Boreas's eyes looked murderous, but he addressed the demigods with a controlled voice. "I am sorry for my daughter's actions, I do hope you give Lord Zeus's my apologizes. And she will not be a trouble anymore, I assure you."

He took his daughter's arm and she hissed. "We will be taking our leave now, and I suggest you do that as well, demigods. I believe you have a time limit."

"Yes, your majesty."

"Very well," Boreas waved his hand. "You do not have much time, demigods, so I suggest you ride the wind."

A gust of wind slammed into the heroes' chests, sending them flying backwards before the world collapsed and turned into darkness.

-.-

When Percy's eyes fluttered, he was sure he wasn't in the strange island anymore. He could sense and smell the salty water and strips of golden light hit his face. He groaned and sat up.

He was back at his ship, the _Sea Pearl_. His friends were still asleep around him, and he could see the _Rome_ parallel to his ship. He turned and woke his friends up.

When everyone was up and about, Annabeth blinked. "Is it over? Just like that?"

"I guess," Grover said, holding on to the wine bottle.

Annabeth frowned. "That was easy." She looked down at her injured leg. It was completely healed—she guessed that Boreas was responsible for this.

"Actually it wasn't," Leo contradicted, frowning. "You weren't the one had to face ice princess."

"It's a good thing Boreas helped us," Reyna called from her position on the _Rome's_ deck. "We could have never defeated the goddess otherwise."

"Yeah," Hazel nodded.

"Uh, guys, I know that it is time to celebrate and all, but I think we only have three hours to make it back to the gods before sunset." Piper said, looking up at the sun.

Percy turned to his crew. "Alright, set sail to the east. We have to make it in those three hours, do you understand?"

"Aye, aye, captain!"

"Would you like to come with us?" Annabeth asked, looking at the _Rome_.

Reyna smiled. "Sure."

-.-

They were almost there. They still had fifteen minutes before the sun sank. Once both ship docked into the pier, the demigods sprinted towards Mount Olympus, Leo holding the items in his sack over his shoulder.

The Romans decided to stay on the _Rome_ as Jason accompanied the small group of Greeks into Olympus, Fluff on his shoulder.

"Almost there!" Leo shouted.

He had spoken too soon. Just around the building that hosted Mount Olympus, two dozens of frozen zombie demigods were forming a line. Leo stopped, eyes wide.

"What the—?"

Piper gasped. "How—how did they—?"

"I guess Khione is really intent on killing us, huh?" Percy gritted his teeth, uncapping Riptide.

"Go Leo!" Jason said, handing him Fluff. "We'll take care of these!"

Leo nodded.

The zombies charged. The demigods slashed and stabbed. Leo sprinted around the fight and ran towards the entrance, Fluff crying out encouragements on their wake.

"Gah! See Annabeth? You just had to curse our luck!" Percy teased, slashing at frozen zombie and watching as it disintegrated.

"Seaweed Brain, I simply pointed out that it was too easy," Annabeth retorted, dodging an icy sword and stabbing the zombie in the chest.

"Uh, I don't think this is a good time for this!" Piper said, watching in horror as some of the crumbled pile of ice reformed into the fallen demigod.

Jason gritted his teeth. "Great!"

Pile after pile of ice reformed themselves and were slowly advancing towards the four demigods. Annabeth surveyed their location. They stood in between a huge park and the building that hosted Olympus.

"Percy, do you sense any water nearby?" she whispered, edging closer to his side.

He nodded. "There is a fountain not too far from here."

"Can you control it?"

"I guess…"

Piper caught on. "Jason, when Annabeth and I attack and they disintegrate, call the winds to scatter the ice pile into the air."

Looks of comprehension dawned on both guys' face. "Got it."

Piper and Annabeth gave each other a sly smile. "Girl power time." And they lunged forward, stabbing and slashing at each zombie that came their way with their respective daggers.

Jason threw his hands up and a gust of wind blew around them, swirling the ice pieces into the air. Percy closed his eyes, concentrated, and from a few feet away, a huge wall of water came rushing around the corner, dosing the ice piles, and turning them to liquid.

The girls continued to stab; the guys continued to scatter the remaining pieces of the offensive team. After a good solid five minutes, they began to relax as the Jason calmed the wind and Percy backed the water away.

Piper and Annabeth high fived, grinning.

Their respective boyfriends shot each other a wary look, knowing that their girlfriends would brag about this particular event from the whole next week.

"I hope this is the end of it," Percy voiced.

"Yeah, but I don't think Khione would have anything else up her sleeve," Jason replied, shrugging.

"That is until she's not grounded anymore, and she comes back for our lives," Annabeth said, cheerfully.

Piper grinned. "Well, let's go see how Leo is holding up."

-.-

They did not expect to see Leo Valdez sitting in the middle of the throne room, wearing a Christmas hat that the gods only know from where he conjured, and laughing like Santa Clause while handing out each present.

"Ho ho ho! Look what Santa has got here for you, Lord Poseidon, three amazingly shining pearls! Your son has gone to the _depths of the ocean_ for it! You should thank him!"

He handed the pearls to Poseidon, who looked shocked, and turned to rampage through his bag.

"Ho ho ho! And lookii here, my dear Lady Aphrodite, a sweet perfume for you! Your daughter and the Roman praetor, Reyna, had to use Greek fire to retrieve it! _Nasty_ _stuff_!"

Aphrodite took the perfume, squealing in delight, completely ignoring Leo's obvious hint.

Leo stuck his hand into the bag and brought out Athena's blueprint. "Oh! What do we have here as a last gift! My, if it isn't for your Lady Athena, I wouldn't know who it's for! Very dangerous adventure, that was! With a hydra and stuff—_almost killed your daughter, if it wasn't for Captain Percy Jackson saving her._ You should really just give them your approval already—Percy Jackson is a good guy!" Leo grinned, wiggling his finger at her. "Santa knows best, dear! Ho ho ho!"

Athena looked stricken as she took the blueprint from his hand. She was about to open her mouth and say something, when Fluff cried in approval, fluttering his wings from where it sat on Zeus's thrown.

"Birdie knows best as well, eh? Ho ho ho!"

Apollo was the only one laughing his butt off, strumming a tone on his lyre, while all the other gods seemed to stare at Leo in undisguised awe and shock.

Percy and Jason roared in laughter.

Leo turned around and grinned. "Merry Christmas!"

"Leo, it's not Christmas!" Piper said, stifling her laughter.

"With all the snow we have been through, I think it is, Piper McLean. Tell me, what's your wish for Christmas? Santa will make it happen! Ho ho ho!"

Annabeth smiled, her eyes shining in laughter. "Let's go home."

-.-

_**Note: ***gulp* So? What do you think? Leave a review and tell me, please! As always, your opinion matters the most! *smiles tentatively again* On another note, two more chapters for this story and it'll be concluded... uh, don't like thinking about that, but everything must come to an end... *sniff*_

_Keep a weather eye on the horizon, sweets!  
_

_Take care!  
_


	11. Chapter 10

_******Note: **Alright! This chapter is basically just tying up loose ends! I hope I didn't forget anything! 0.0 That would suck! And then, the epilogue is coming up! :D Gah! Okay, I promised myself I wouldn't cry, but it's hard!...  
_

_Anyway, enjoy the chappie!  
_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Percy Jackson or Leo Valdez! :(  
_

__-.-

_**Chapter 10**_

The first thing Thalia had to do before setting off with her crew on _The_ _Huntress_ was talk to Luke Castellan.

She knocked on the door of Cabin Eleven. Travis opened the door, surprised. "Thalia?"

"Is Luke here?" she asked.

"No. I guess he went over to the strawberry fields or something." The son of Hermes answered.

"Oh, thanks," she said.

Turning her back on the door, the daughter of Zeus made her way towards the strawberry fields. She wondered, not for the first time, what was she going to tell him. Why did she want to talk to him in the first place?

The smell of the berries assaulted her senses, and sure enough, Luke was sitting in the middle of the strawberry batches. Thalia Grace took a deep breath and approached him.

"Hi."

He glanced up at her, before turning his gaze forward. "Hi."

"So, um, what are you planning to do, now that everything is over?" Thalia asked, shuffling her feet.

Luke shrugged. "Nothing. I'll probably be watched every now and then, so I will be staying at camp…"

"No one really finds you a threat anymore."

"Jackson doesn't trust me."

"…"

Thalia didn't know what to say to that. True, although Luke had helped Annabeth when she was at her most vulnerable, Percy still didn't trust him. Not that Thalia could blame him—with what happened with Gaea and Kronos before…

"What happened to you, Luke?" Thalia whispered her voice breaking. "Before, when we were young and running for our lives, you were so happy. So carefree. You just wanted to stay away from all the tangled webs the gods weaved, and yet…"

"When we were younger," Luke laughed bitterly, "you were still there. You were still my best friend."

Thalia's eyes widened.

"And yes, _we_ didn't want to get tangled in the webs they weaved. _We_ wanted to stay free and away. _We_ wanted to just escape. _We_ promised that we will be together till the end…" he looked up at her, his eyes bitter and angry. "What happened to _you_, Thalia?"

The daughter of Zeus bit her lip. "Luke…"

"I felt so betrayed when you left to be a Hunter of Artemis." He informed her, his eyes looking forward again. "Betrayed, angry, and I wanted to let it all out. All of it. And Kronos presented that opportunity for me, and we all know how that went—Jackson was there to stop it. And again, when I was given another chance to let go of my anger, Jackson stops me again."

Luke sighed. "But now, after all this, I am not…angry anymore."

"I am so sorry, Luke," Thalia whispered, blinking back the tears. "I…I never knew that my leaving will affect you that much…"

"I can't say that you leaving didn't drive me to do what I did," he said, shrugging. "I think it just pushed me over the edge, that's all."

Silence descended upon them and, for the first time in a long time, it wasn't awkward. A few minutes later, Luke looked up, his blue eyes clear.

"You have to go."

Thalia nodded. "Yes."

"Good luck. Don't be a stranger."

"I won't." she reached out, squeezed his shoulder. "Goodbye, Luke."

"Goodbye." He replied, watching her form disappear from view, and regretting not telling her the things that mattered all over again.

-.-

Reyna's eyes widened.

Piper almost fainted.

The pink smiley face seemed to grin wider at the two girls. Piper sat down on the bed, clutching her abdomen. "Oh gods…"

The Roman praetor sat beside the daughter of Aphrodite. "You should tell him."

"I can't," Piper whispered horrified. "Before, it was just a possibility, a fleeting one, but now it's real. It's _real_, Reyna, and I can't..." she looked up at her, kaleidoscope eyes wide and frightened.

Reyna sighed. "I thought you were over the fact that he would leave. Besides, from what I heard from him, you are going to be travelling with us after two days."

Piper sighed. "Don't announce that publically. I still don't know how to break the news to my cabin or Leo or Annabeth…"

"Well, I know that you have to break this—" Reyna waved her hand towards the small stick in Piper's hand, "—to Jason. He deserves to know."

"Yes." Piper nodded.

"Now."

"Now?! What—? No!"

"Yes, now!" Reyna said, pushing Piper out of the room. The latter stumbled forward and balanced herself on the railing in front of her cabin.

"But—" she tried.

Reyna simply pointed towards Cabin One before she closed the door of Cabin Nine. Piper stood there, speechless. She was kicked out of her own cabin! And she was counselor! She's definitely not allowing Reyna to get her way with her when she moved to Camp Jupiter! Ever!

Disgruntled, the daughter of Aphrodite made her way to Cabin One.

_Okay, Piper, you should just stay calm and pray to your mother that nothing will go wrong. You are a sensible twenty year old woman…_

She knocked.

Jason opened the door, his blue eyes shining when he saw her. "Hey."

"Hello," she said, quietly, shuffling her legs. "May I come in?"

"Sure." He opened the door wide, and stepped back inside the cabin. She could see him rampaging in his backpack. She gulped, closed the door, and sat down on one of the many bunks in the room.

"So, what's up?" he questioned, then paused, looking back at her with wide eyes. "You are not here to tell me you changed your mind, right?"

"What? No!" Piper shook her head. "Of course I didn't change my mind. I am still going with you. It's—" she paused, bit her lip, and looked down.

Jason moved over and sat beside her. He took her hand, and ran his thumb over her knuckles. "Pipes, you know you can tell me anything. What's wrong?"

She gulped. "Jason, I—well, I kind of—I want to tell you—uh…" her throat was closing in.

What if it was too soon? What if he left? What if he didn't want her anymore? What if—

"Calm down!" he said, gripping her shaking hand tightly. "Pipes, please, what is it? Whatever it is we'll fix it…"

She kept her eyes on their clasped hand. "I am pregnant."

Silence descended on them.

She could feel Jason going still beside her. His hand didn't slacken its grip—if anything it tightened.

Tears built up in her eyes. "I am sorry…"

"Wha—why are you sorry?!" he busted out, his eyes wide and excited. "That's—that's awesome, Piper! Well, I did hope that we could wait till we are married and all, but this is great! Really! I am thrilled!"

Her green eyes widened, "You are?"

"Pluto, yes!" he stood up, gathered her in his arms, and swung her around. Her tears spilled, but they were happy ones. She laughed with him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You really are okay with this?" she whispered, smiling lightly.

"Yes." He placed her down and got down on his knees, placing his ear on her abdomen. "Hey, baby, this is daddy!"

Piper laughed out loud. "He won't hear you, Jason. At least, not yet…"

"What makes you think it's a 'he'?" Jason asked. "I want it to be a 'she' so I can spoil her and treat her like a princess and she would have her mommy's beauty."

Piper rolled her eyes, pulling him up. "You're expecting too much."

He just smiled, and leaned down to kiss her.

_It is going to be fine,_ Piper thought, smiling. _Everything is going to be fine…_

-.-

Annabeth hugged Piper tightly. "I will miss you."

Piper had tears in her eyes. "I will miss you, too, Annabeth. But I will always visit."

"And you can always come visit as well," Jason said, shaking Percy's hand.

Percy grinned. "You bet."

Leo walked over towards the pier, his hands heavy with his luggage. "Come on, dudes! I am ready to set sail."

Leo has decided to go over to the Roman camp—since he couldn't leave his best friends all alone after all. The Hephaestus's Cabin was passed to Jake Mason as well as Bunker Nine. Leo was sure his brothers and sisters would take good care of them.

They all stood around the _Rome_, hugging and wishing each other well. Octavian, on the helm, grunted, irritated that two Greeks were going to travel with them and stay at Camp Jupiter—but nobody gave him a second glance.

Annabeth smiled at Piper.

"Take care of yourself, okay? I should be the first there when the baby is due!" she said, grinning.

"Of course." Piper grinned back.

Then, she hugged Percy and Annabeth hugged Jason and Leo. Reyna and Percy shook hands while Hazel hugged Annabeth. Frank waved. And then, the son of Poseidon and the daughter of Athena stood back to watch as the _Rome_ sailed towards the horizon.

Percy placed an arm around Annabeth. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She sniffed, wiping her tears away. "It's just…it'll be weird, waking up and not seeing them around, you know?"

"Yes, I know…" he looked down at the water, then up at Annabeth, smiling. "Hey, meet me at the beach after dinner?"

"Okay," Annabeth said, confused. "What do you have in mind?"

Percy just grinned.

-.-

Percy stood in front of the sea, breathing in the salty air. They had come a very long way. Tyson was back to the underwater forge. Grover has set off to visit some nature spirits. Jason, Piper and Leo have decided to stay in Camp Jupiter. Thalia has set off as well, after a conversation with Luke Castellan, he heard. Luke has been keeping to himself, and Percy couldn't help but feel that the guy did need his happy ending as well.

The son of Poseidon sighed.

The moonlight hit the clear surface of the water just as Annabeth's voice echoed around him, "Hey, Seaweed Brain."

He turned around, smiling. "Lay with me."

Annabeth complied. They both stretched against the soft sand, looking up at the crazily, sparkling stars and listening to the sounds of the playful wave. Their hands were intertwined between them.

"This is peaceful for a change," Annabeth murmured, smiling lightly.

Percy turned his head to look at her. Her blonde hair was sprawled all around her. Her eyes were closed and her face glowed in the moonlight. His heart swelled and the words were out before he could stop himself:

"Marry me."

Annabeth's breathing quickened. She turned her head to look at him. His sea-green eyes were sincere and serious. She reached her free hand out and stroke his cheek, smiling lovingly.

"Yes."

-.-

_**Okay, before I ask for reviews, I want to present to you something. I was writing this chappie while I was in college, and I took a break to get something to drink, so I asked my friend to write the scene where Piper tells Jason she's pregnant. I explained the basics for her and left her to write it while I got my drink! And this is what she wrote! :D PS. Keep in mind she has never written in her life - she's an amazing artist, but a seriously, ummm, amateur writer...**_

Piper was skipping in joy picking daisies and running in the meadow, she saw Jason standing there confused as fucj.

"Jasooon! Imam babymakin machine!," screamed the soon to be a combination of snow white and hidey.

Jason was certainly thrilled!" wait for me my beloved! And please tell me hes gonna be a macho man lyk his dady!"

As they fluntered around to each other, they bumped their heads and ded.

-.-

_**The spelling mistakes are intentional! :P Okay! You can kill me now! Or better yet, she says that if you don't like it, she'll haunt my works for the rest of eternity! Well, you can always not like it though! :P That was...something... **_

_**-.-  
**_

_**Note:  
**So, what do you think, on both the chapter and the little alternative scene, please! :D Your opinion matters the most! And stay in tune for the epilogue of _Beyond the Horizon! _I promise it will be alternative scene written by my friend freee! :D_

_Keep a weather eye on the horizon, sweets!  
_

_Take care! :3  
_


	12. Epilogue

_**Note: **Hello. So, uh, yeah... This is the end :') Damn it! *gets away, scrubbing eyes furiously* Sorry, it's just, I always get like this after every end of one of my stories, especially when I have awesome readers and reviewers like you guys! Thank you for giving _Beyond the Horizon_ your support! It has been fun to write, and I hope you had fun reading as much as I had fun writing it!  
_

**Special thanks to all who reviewed, favorited, followed, or simply read this story! YOU GUYS ROCK!**

_Anyway, enjoy the chappie!  
_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Percy Jackson or Leo Valdez! :(  
_

-.-

_**Epilogue**_

_**7 years later**_

The sun was setting beyond the horizon.

Six-years-old Mia Jackson peeked around the corner, her sea-green eyes twinkling mirthfully. She slowly eased herself out of the huge barrel she was hiding behind, and made her way as slowly as possible towards the door. She had no idea if Joe Grace was waiting for her. Abruptly, she looked up. No, he wasn't floating above her.

Then where was-?

"Heads up!"

The ballon slammed into her mid-riff and exploded into ice-cold water.

Mia gasped.

Joe laughed heartily, his dark hair messy and his blue eyes sparkling.

"I am so catching you, Grace!" Mia threatened and the seven-years-old and the six-years old broke into a run. Joe ran up the steps that led to the upper deck; Mia was hot on his heels.

The _Poseidon's Sea Pearl_ deck was buzzing with activity as usual. The two kids twirled around the demigod's legs, dodging their hasty footsteps. Travis and Conner Stoll laughed as the two kids passed between their legs and made their way to the helm.

"Mia Jackson!"

Mia stopped. Joe snickered as he dived into a secluded corner.

Annabeth Jackson gave her daughter a look. Her arms were full of Mia's baby brother, who looked at his sister with wide, mirthful grey eyes. Alex Jackson giggled, clapping his hands happily.

"Why are you running around?"Annabeth asked, frowning in disapproval. "How many times do I have to tell you it's not safe?"

"I am sorry, Mom," Mia said, frowning. "But Joe drenched me in water."

"What?"

Piper Grace emerged from the inner room on the helm, staring at her hidden son in disapproval. Joe winced and dashed up behind Mia, trying to look innocent. "We were just playing, Mom."

"Joe-"

"Don't stress, love," Jason said, appearing with Percy. They were both grinning. Jason wrapped his arms around her, resting his hand on her swelling abdomen lovingly. "It's not good for your health."

"But-"

"No harm done!" Percy declared, walking up to his daughter and tapping her clothes once. They were instantly dry. Mia squealed in delight - she had always loved that trick - and hugged her father. "Thanks, Daddy."

The two kids dashed away from their parents, laughing as they tumbled right into Uncle Tyson, who scooped them both quickly and effortlessly. From his mother's arm, Alex clapped his hand excitedly.

"You spoil them too much, you know?" Nico's voice came from one of the ratlines, his eyebrows raised in amusement.

"When you have a kid," Jason replied, winking, "you'll understand."

Nico made a face. Percy laughed. Leo came strutting up the stairs, grinning widely. "I have good news!"

"Knocked Reyna up yet?" the son of Poseidon asked.

"Percy!" Annabeth kicked his shin.

"How did you know?!"

Percy's eyes widened. He and Jason exchanged wary glances. "Gods help us those nine months..." the latter muttered.

Leo glared. "She isn't that bad. Piper was worse."

"Excuse me, but no one was worse than Annabeth's pregnancy with Alex," Percy said, matter-of-factly, nodding.

"Hey!" their wives exclaimed.

Nico sighed, shaking his head, as Alex Jackson clapped away, giggling happily.

-.-

Annabeth tucked Alex into his crib. The little guy gave a soft sigh. She checked on Mia, who was sleeping soundly as well, before settling back on the bed beside her husband, who immediately curled his arm around her.

She kissed his neck. "It has been a long day."

"Yeah, it has,"

He ran his fingers through her hair as she traced invisible lines on his bare chest.

"Percy..."

"Hmmm?" he turned his head, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"It was like this day, exactly nine years ago, when you were going to sail away and leave me behind," she whispered. His shoulder tensed. "It was on this day that I hunted you down and asked you to bring me the horizon..."

She looked up at him, smiling, her eyes shining with tears.

Percy leaned forward. "Did I...?"

Annabeth Jackson reached up and kissed her husband, lovingly.

"Yes, and you took me beyond."

_**-.-  
**_

_**Note:  
**It's done! :') I hope you have enjoyed the Epilogue! I am sorry if there are any typos... it's 2 AM in here! :D Thank you again for everyone! I love you all! __  
_

_Take care! :3  
_


End file.
